Bound by Fate
by Locolo
Summary: After finally uniting all of Fodlan under the banner of the Empire in order to create a peaceful world, a certain Emperor could now finally express everything she had tried to suppress until after the war to the one person whom she needed more than anything else in her life. Post-Crimson Flower
1. Confession

**After completing the Black Eagles path as my first playthrough, I absolutely loved this game. It was worth every single day of anticipation and waiting until this game came out and I must say, I love how Byleth and Edelgard were fitting together in this story. It was not like in other games where you would just S support a character you liked, but through the course of the story, it really felt like this was a pairing as if it was made for this playthrough. Every interaction and story plot surrounding the two, everything was fitting so well together, their personalities as well. I'm not going to spoil anything, even though anyone reading this should probably know the storyline already, but in any case, over the whole course of the story you could really feel how they grew closer to each other, from professor and student, realizing how similar they actually are until she eventually revealed more and more from her, before you finally made the decision to stay with her and stick with her dream of a peaceful land, from there on you can see how precious Byleth actually was for her, as there were so many references and confessions of her own, it was amazing. That is of course, without regarding whether or not you agree with her course of action, but regarding this pairing and assuming you shared her ideals, those two were made for each other. **

**And I've probably been blabbering too much already. Had to let it out anyway, I love those two. Hope you enjoy! **

A piercing roar filled the atmosphere once again as the Immaculate One struggled to stay on its feet, trembling at the wounds it had received from the two very beings she wanted to destroy for betraying it. Its gaze turned back to them, Edelgard and Byleth standing in front of the beast with their weapons tightly grasped. Even though they had sustained many injuries as well, the neither of them would give up until they had reached their goal which they had been pursuing for so very long.

No words were needed between the two as they locked gazes with each other before giving a nod to the other, determined to finally end it. The Immaculate One reared back its head to charge another Aurora breath, firing it with everything it could still muster at them, merely missing them by an inch as they dodged to the side before charging right at the beast. With a combined shout the both of them simultaneously jumped into the air, slashing their weapons against the beast's head with full force before landing back on the ground, panting heavily.

The beast held still for a moment as dark green blood seeped from the wound inflicted on its head before it finally succumbed to the pain, slumping lifelessly to the ground. Edelgard watched with widened eyes as she surveyed the limb body of the beast.

"Is it… really over?"

She gasped in horror as Byleth suddenly slumped to the ground as well, his eyes closed. Running to his side immediately, she carefully picked him into her arms, watching his now lifeless face with utter horror.

_"No… NO!" _

She laid her head against his chest, but the lack of a heartbeat confirmed her greatest fear.

A tear fell onto his face. She looked at him once again, and she couldn't hold it back anymore. More tears followed as Byleth remained motionless in her arms, after everything they've been through, after everything they had accomplished together, after they had finally achieved their dream of a peaceful world, she had lost him at the very end. She would have never been able to do it without him, and neither would she be able to continue without him. She needed him…

Suddenly she heard something. Looking at him once again with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, she laid her head against his chest again.

There was a heartbeat.

There was… a heartbeat. She looked at him before her eyes shined with utter joy, clasping him tightly as she cried freely on his shoulder, her head resting on his back as she let every emotion seep out of her, sobbing between the cries of utter happiness.

Slowly, Byleth opened his eyes to find himself tightly in Edelgard's embrace, crying onto his back…

* * *

"We really did it together. Now with a united Fodlan, we have achieved our dream… thank you, Byleth. I would have never made it without you.", she gazed into his eyes with a sincere smile, yet there was something within them that was still begging him for something.

"With you at my side, it never mattered to me how many enemies I amassed. All I ever needed was you… words can never express how joyous I felt when you chose to side with me, it was my greatest fear that you would choose not to…", she suddenly closed her eyes as she continued.

"You protected me the day in the Holy Tomb, but now that all of this is over, will you side with me again…? What I'm trying to say is… I need you.", upon opening her eyes again he noticed tears within them, threatening to fall, but her smile never wavered.

"I don't want to continue this without you, I need you with me, I need you at my side. Just as I needed you before, now, and forever.", a single tear rolled down her cheek as she awaited his response. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity for her, anxiously waiting for her hopes and wishes to finally come true. She wanted to share them for so long… she couldn't and would not suppress it any longer. Should he choose not to… she wouldn't be able to continue. She wouldn't be able to tell what she would do. Would she even be able to let him go if he so desired? Instantly a cry came from within her mind, telling her exactly what was supposed to happen. He was _her's. _

"... El…"

His voice brought her out of her trance as her gaze was still focused solely on him, the smile he so rarely showed on his face bringing a glimmer to her eyes. But more importantly… he called her-

"Please, I wanted to give you this…"

He stretched out his arm, opening his hand for her to see a beautiful ring. Her eyes widened all the more, barely suppressed joy in her voice as she spoke.

"You… you called me El, I can't even begin to say how much that means to me. And this ring, it is beautiful…", her voice was a near whisper at the end before she looked back up at him, her eyes full with nothing but love for only the person that she held dear over anything else, standing in front of her.

"Thank you… I must admit, I feared that my feelings would not be returned. I've wanted to share them with you for so long, and now I finally can. And by the looks of it, you seemed to long for the same.", she took a step towards him, slowly closing the distance between them as she looked to the ground while she continued.

"Once we have defeated those who slither in the shadows, I will find a suitable successor and hand over the reigns of the Empire…"

Byleth gasped at her words as she was now merely inches away from him before she gazed into his eyes once more, her breath leaving a warmth within him.

"And then it will only be the two of us.", she closed the distance between them, meeting his lips in a soft and loving kiss, Byleth taken aback by the sheer amount of love and care from this action alone before he slowly responded, an entirely new feeling he never felt before in this size whenever he was around her taking hold within him as she wrapped her arms around him, gently bringing them even closer. She didn't care about her title, she didn't care about continuing to rule over the Empire, after all that has happened, Edelgard had but one thought in her mind as she lovingly kissed him. She allowed herself this one time to only think for herself as she held him in her embrace.

_"Finally… after all this time… I promise, it will only be you and me. You are mine… and mine alone…"_

* * *

_"I wanted to enroll you into the service of the Empire… well, I take it back. Whatever happens when I will leave the monastery, I just want you to continue to guide me… would you do that for me?" _

_"I am sure that if the Flame Emperor wants to bring you into his service, he will one day approach you without his mask and allow you to look him in the eye…"_

_"I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I have never shared my past with anyone, but with you, I feel like I can talk with you about it…"_

_"If you lack the confidence to go on for now, I can lead the assault on the capital myself… at least, that's what I would like to say. In truth, I'm hoping to face them with you together… _

_"I was overjoyed when you chose to side with me, but I was also… confused. I thought it might not have been the path you were meant to take… but I wanted to place my trust in you, and now… here we are." _

_"I don't know what will become of you after this battle, but know that whatever happens, you are very special to me…" _

_"I want you to be at my side until the very end…"_

_"I can't believe that I may now truly call you my partner and equal…"_

A smile formed on his face as Byleth peacefully slumbered under a tree at Garreg Mach, the fond memories he possessed of Edelgard now forever his most precious treasure, regardless of his mysterious past. It didn't matter to him anymore.

Meanwhile, Edelgard lay beside him, however, choosing rather to gaze at him as he slumbered with the now peaceful smile on his face. She gently grasped his hand and held it close to her as she leaned onto him. Mere moments ago all she wished for in her life became true when he returned her feelings… if she thought back to it, the moment he entered her life, her wishes were already granted, even if she didn't know it at that time. For he was destined to be with her, just as she was with him, it was set in stone.

She knew that in her heart… and nothing would ever change that.

"How long have I waited for you without knowing it, for without you, I couldn't have hoped to find happiness. I don't want to think about what I would have become… whatever happens… never leave me again… ever.", she cuddled closer to him before she lay her hand together with his onto his chest before resting her head on where his heart was, listening calmly to his heartbeat before she smiled softly, slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Slowly awakening from his peaceful slumber, Byleth slowly opened his eyes to see the sun setting at the horizon, leaving a soothing light upon the monastery. However, he felt another presence cuddled beside him, and he blushed for the first time when it all came back to him. A smile instantly formed on his face as he looked on his shoulder to see Edelgard resting upon him, her head resting on where his heart was while her hand laid on top of his, gently grasping it. He attempted to move a bit but stopped immediately.

"Don't…", he looked at her again only to see her looking back up at him, smiling softly at him. He felt her hand grasp his a little more as she continued.

"Why not enjoy the moment a little longer… I have wanted this for so long.", suddenly she laughed lightly to which Byleth looked at her again before she returned his gaze with a loving one.

"Do you remember when I promised you that there would be a time for us when we would be free to daydream about anything we want and do nothing else for once? When I would just wish to launch myself at a mountain of sweets and enjoy it? Well, it has all come true. I'm so happy to be here with you… you have seen everything of me, and never once left my side, regardless of what may have happened.", both of them gazed at the setting sun before let out a joyful sigh.

"And I know that from now on, there will be many more moments like these to come…"

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Fond Memories

With the events of the day prior still fresh in her mind, Edelgard stood within her private chamber inside of her palace, a window offering a good view of the capital of the Empire, Enbarr. Rain drops clashed against the window as a storm was brewing outside, the moon not visible that night. Despite that, as she continued to watch the raindrops slowly flow down the window, she smiled. Turning to the side towards a table standing on the right side of the small room lay a piece of paper with a picture on it, freshly painted by a certain Emperor herself.

"It would be a disgrace for him if I were to show it to him… how embarrassing it was when I had to beg him not to come inside my room at the monastery when I had started to make it. A portrait, just for him…"

She sighed as she walked closer towards it, examining it once again, hoping somehow that the result of the picture was not as horrific as she had it within her memory. A disappointment once again when it was, it was horrible.

"Well, he knows that I have made one for him, but this is better left unseen.", she looked at the weather outside again when the memory was coming back to her…

* * *

Her hand shook slightly as she concentrated on making a proper curve, hoping to capture the form of his face as perfectly as possible. She wouldn't leave anything be without having made it perfectly, or else the parchment would meet the same fate as those before it. Not taking her eyes off for a single second, she made a move, cursing silently as she overrestimated the size of the curve, having made it too narrow instead. She frowned as she looked at it, his face looked like a drawn out egg...

"Ah, it is horrible. It doesn't look like him at all…", Edelgard muttered before she froze as she heard footsteps just outside of her room. As they came closer, Edelgard merely focused back on the picture, moving to grab another parchment before a sudden realization came to her. Frantically looking back at the door, she noticed to her horror that it was not locked, just as the steps halted in front of her door. She was _**not **_going to take any chances, and if it was him, then doubly so.

"Wait, don't come inside!", she hastifully said as she looked back at the picture. After hearing Byleth's voice, confirming that it was indeed him in front of her room, she panicked even more. He mustn't see this.

"...did we not have this before?", he asked in his usual calm voice, using his words sparsely as he held a book to his chest, wondering if she was busy in the hopes of taking her mind off of any stress by showing a book about gardening to her, knowing of her barely known love of gardening which they shared. She turned slightly red at the memory of her shrieking when she once spotted a rat inside of her room and Byleth happened to hear it.

"Yes, but… I have made a portrait… of you. I painted it myself."

Outside, Byleth looked in surprise at her words.

"But it doesn't look like you at all! It is a disgrace… so please… don't touch that door.", she spoke the last part very quickly and deciding that if she didn't want to reveal it, he wouldn't push that. What Edelgard couldn't see as she sighed in relief while Byleth continued his way down the hall, he had a sweet smile on his face, his gaze slightly directed on the ground as he walked. Choosing to meet her another time, the thought settled into his mind for the rest of the day as he held the book even closer to himself.

_"She… painted an own portrait of me…"_

* * *

Walking down a hallway, Edelgard was looking forward to spend as much time as possible with Byleth, sneaking outside of the castle to see the world the two of them created became a habit of them, and she loved every moment of it. For whenever they went out together, it was no duties, no tragedy bound to happen before another battle or the fear of losing Byleth whenever they were on the battlefield.

It was just the two of them, enjoying their time together…

She knew it was still seemingly a lifetime away before the both of them could spend their time together without anything ever to bother them again for the rest of their lives, but she still had to think about whom she was giving the crown and title of the Emperor to once all that was left was finished. It was not the first time she had thought about this, she was already planning to relinquish the crown five years ago once she had reached her goal, but it reminded her whether or not Byleth would have chosen to stay with her... she never wished to plan for what she would do with her life if he wouldn't have chosen to stay with her as her eternal partner and equal as well, but if he truly wouldn't have, she would have entrusted it to him, and only him... even if it meant sacrificing what she would have wanted to be forever happy in her life. But now that those worries are no longer plaguing her mind, she could think about this matter without having to stop once that dreadful but possible outcome would come into her mind.

She was planning to give it to Hubert, if there was anybody else whom she knew would make sure that all they had sacrificed for this new world would not be in vain, it was him. She knew he would take it to any lenghts to protect the new system. Thinking back on it, it was only a few months ago when she had poked the subject in Byleth's presence, back then, when nothing was as sure as it was now. As wrong as it sounded, she was utterly grateful he declined her offer...

She closed her eyes and had a content smile on her face. Now, if only she could _find _him, he was not in his personal quarters. After her confession, she took him with her of course. She arranged personal quarters for only him to use within the palace, and she couldn't help herself but choosing the quarters just opposite of her own. She just wouldn't be content otherwise… but it didn't matter anyway, whenever it was possible the two of them shared her room. Or rather, it was _her _who insisted on it whenever possible. For the time being, she would have to be content with that.

Guessing where he might have went, she navigated her way through the palace towards a room dedicated for teaching, the decoration matching the one within the monastery as a reminder of her time there. She smiled when she saw him sitting at a window at the end of the room, reading a book while the rain outside continued to fall against the window.

"There you are.", she exclaimed with a pleased expression as she took a seat directly beside him. He looked up from his book in surprise to see her looking out of the window with a fond smile.

"Not the best time to venture out to see the outside for a couple of hours, isn't it?", she said before she looked back at him. Byleth froze when she didn't look away for a single moment, her stare almost going through him, as if it were empty. Suddenly, her eyes regained the glimmer and life he loved so much before she looked down slightly.

"This night reminds me of the time when you disappeared…"

He gasped as she looked out into the darkness, memories once again flooding her mind.

* * *

Thunder echoed through the monastery as heavy rain poured down from the heavens, the hallways of Garreg Mach now patrolled by Imperial guards. Within the quarters of the Emperor herself, the silent cries and sobs were overcasted by the roaring thunder outside, the lonely figure resting inside of the chambers desperately trying suppress her emotional outbreak. But like almost every night, she lost the internal struggle within herself. She would not allow anybody to see her like that, nor any kind of weakness. But here… she had to. The only thing keeping her sane enough to continue was hope. Hope that, suddenly, he would be there again. At her side. She didn't believe in his death, she knew he was still there, somewhere out in the world. She would always cling to that.

Yet, there was always that small seed of doubt there, merely to torment her with her deepest fears and worries, that maybe… he really would never return to her. Another small cry escaped her as Edelgard lay on her bed, gazing out of the window. From the very beginning she knew that he was similar to her, from the moment he chose to stand with her and against everyone else to protect her in the Holy Tomb, she didn't care how many would oppose her, how many believed she was wrong, she had _him _with her. That was all she needed to keep going.

And so she would wait for him. Wait for him to return to her side, always. Even if she would have to spend every day like this, she would wait for his return. And then… he would never leave again. She would make sure of that.

Outside of her room, Caspar walked past Ferdinand who was looking at the door towards Edelgard's chambers with a worried expression, which was a rare occasion for the usual thoughts he had when it came to her. Caspar stopped as he now, too, looked at the door, a sigh escaping him.

"She really _is _taking it hard that he is gone…"

**KingPlotBunny: I do hope you can play the game soon, too. It's amazing, truly. As for choosing another interest, there's sadly nobody else even remotely close to her that interested me ^^ No matter anyway, it'll be my favourite path. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Relishing in the Past

"I'm relieved they really chose to side with me… I was prepared to move on alone should they have not to, but in my heart I have hoped that it wouldn't come to that.", Edelgard said with her gaze directed to the ground, letting the recent events go through her mind once more. And regardless how often she did that, there was still something she had to know.

"As long as I'm here, you're never truly alone, please do not forget that.", Hubert said with a bow, though as he saw the expression on her face, he added:

"Though it seems that our professor was also playing a key role in this.", Hubert knew that the professor's choice had a significant impact on her Majesty, and as long as that benefitted her, he had come to accept that he wouldn't think badly of their dear professor… for now.

Edelgard perked up at that as her gaze fixated back onto the Imperial camp they were standing in front of, a determined glimmer in her eyes.

"Yes. I have to speak with my teacher, please look for the messenger, he should be here shortly.", her gaze was still focused and Hubert followed her order without hesitation before she made her way back into the camp, seeking out the one person whom she needed to know whether or not he regretted his decision. She would not be able to rest until she would hear it from his own mouth, she _needed _to. Doubts have plagued her for so very long, for so long she suffered being near him without the confirmation whether or not he would be with her in the future… thinking back on all of the times she had indirectly tried to hint on whether or not he would side with her, _should _a war come into play… for whom he would use his power _should _the world and his students divide and fight each other.

She felt silly for that. And regardless of that, if she were to be sent back in time to try and sway him with her words again, she would ask him those very same questions again. She needed an absolute answer from him.

* * *

My teacher, may I speak with you for a moment?", steeling herself for any doubt that could turn into reality, she was determined to make him stay. In her heart, she knew that he would stay with her. She just _knew _that he believed in her, he _had _to. After all the time she spent with him, she had never met a single person before in her life whom she felt so drawn towards like that. She shared every secret she had vowed to keep concealed with him, tried to tell him what she truly believed in in any way she could during that time, all in hopes that he would make this choice in the end. And he did. Now there was only one thing left and her mind was still a mess because of it. He turned towards her, meeting her gaze.

"Of course."

"I appreciate it.", she smiled sincerely at him, forming her next words carefully.

"I…", unfortunately the words failed her as she tried to think of how to be most direct, after all, during her time at the monastery she had wished for nothing more to be direct and tell him of everything. And now that he knew everything, there finally no reason anymore to hold back. He chose her at the Tomb, and she wouldn't allow her doubts to take over anymore.

"Is something wrong?", Byleth questioned with what she could only depict as worry in his eyes, and it already gave her so much strength that he would never be able to fathom.

"I know that the path I've cut will be filled with loss and sacrifices, but I will see it through to the very end. The church has great influence and power, and its control over the nobles in the Kingdom and the Alliance is nearly absolute. We are the only ones who can put an end to that and bring peace to all of Fodlan…", she stopped for a moment, thinking of the irony of the situation.

"Heh, listen to me. I've made up my mind long ago, and yet here I am, seeking your approval…", she whispered with a smile before she gazed back at him.

"This path will lead to the death of the archbishop and her followers… tell me the truth, my teacher. Do you regret your decision on staying by my side? Can you live with the consequences?", now all she had to do was wait for his answer. Hope for him to finally ease her mind and take every worry away… or shatter her completely. Trying to maintain her internal conflict, she gazed at him, not averting her eyes once.

"...I chose this path too. Regardless of all of the people that may never forgive me, I chose you with a reason. You trusted me when you spoke to me about your past, you trusted me when you told me in what you believe in. And I believe in you. I won't abandon you.", he spoke sincerely, and it was the longest sentence she had ever heard from him. She couldn't hold it back, she blushed lightly as she gazed into the honesty and care in his eyes, burning the image into her mind.

"I never thought…", her words failed her once again as she decided not to speak them. He was with her, that was all that mattered. It gave her all the strength she needed to keep going, and regardless of what would happen in the future, she would have him by her side, no matter what.

"No, it was a foolish question of me. I believe in you, my teacher, and you believed in me. That knowledge is all I need to keep fighting…", she whispered the last part, yet, with all of her worries finally gone, her mind was now occupied with a new matter. She felt overjoyed in her heart, and she could look towards the future with no fear. Regardless of what would happen, he was with her. He was… with her, that would never change. She was seeking no one else's approval, for he was different from anyone else on this world. He was special to her, and regardless of the power he had received from the goddess, despite her thought that this was not the path he was meant to take, there was nothing to worry about anymore. For now, that was all that mattered.

But in time, she would show just _how _special he was to her, she would have all the time in the world now. And the world could throw everything it had against her, nothing would stop her. She wouldn't deny it when the truth was right in front of her, and she would never want to anyway.

He would come to know that he was just destined to be at her side for forever from now on…

* * *

"Ugh, it is so frustrating. There is so much to do and yet I am always uncovering new pitfalls. I wish I could just spend one day doing absolutely nothing while just gorging myself on sweets…", Edelgard spoke of her wishes without hesitation as she was regarding the battle plan for the assault on Garreg Mach, taking comfort in Byleth's presence within her personal quarters, and once again, she didn't mind a single bit sharing her deepest thoughts with him.

"Let's do just that.", his reply made her feel warmth within her for a moment as she looked at him with a joyful smile, the possibility and thought about it with him suddenly making her feel so… excited.

"Do you mean it? Just the thought makes me happy.", however, the glimmer in her eyes and her smile slowly vanished when reality hit her again.

"... but Hubert would never allow it.", she muttered.

"That's too bad.", he replied as she sighed. Yet, she looked up with renewed determination at him.

"Indeed. It may not be possible now, but one day we will know the joys of idling. Mark my words!", she said with a smile, but that was not enough. She wanted to say so much more…

However, she gasped when Byleth simply smiled at her, spotting the hints of a smirk. Furrowing her brows her mood changed slightly.

"Is that a smirk I spy? Is it so amusing to you, me daydreaming of free time?"

"You misunderstand me.", his smile didn't vanish and slowly Edelgard looked to the side, she didn't manage to be angry at him for long.

"Huh! Your silly grin says otherwise…", in Byleth's mind however, he simply felt happy that she shared this with him, even though he himself felt not entirely worthy of her attention. It just caused him to smile, he couldn't help it.

"But let's put all that aside for now. There is something I've been meaning to tell you.", he looked at her with his neutral gaze again as he saw he expression, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm afraid this might sound a bit… sentimental. However…", he still waited for her to continue as she looked to the side, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"I want to thank you. Because of you, I feel like I can walk my fated path without losing myself.", her grateful smile and sincerity in her eyes made him feel something. Just… something.

"If I were alone, I might have lost perspective and become a harsh leader with a heart of ice.", she spoke every word out of her deepest feelings, she couldn't even try to imagine what she would have done if he hadn't… she instantly dismissed that thought. She had no place for those anymore. All she knew was that she needed him, and she realized this a long while ago…

"But I'm not alone. With you by my side, I'm somehow free to be not only a leader but… simply Edelgard. I am fortunate to be surrounded by such wonderful companions, but... nevertheless, you are... different from the rest.", she would always be able to share her own personal feelings with him, she would always know that somebody would care, would care for who she was. They were alike... she knew that. Maybe that was why…

"I'm glad.", she couldn't tell what he was thinking right now.

"Until now, no one has been able to surpass me- much less command me. I have always been seen as an untouchable princess or Emperor. No one spoke to me as an equal or met my gaze without flinching.", Byleth studied her closely, listening intently to every word.

"It was lonely. Terribly lonely. The only person I could rely on as I tried to claw my way out of the darkness was myself… but you… you have been a brilliant light. Somehow, you have chased the darkness away, simply by being… yourself around me, I somehow knew at our early time that you and me just had… similar personalities. I'm glad that fate has sent you our way that day, and for that…

I will always be grateful, my teacher."

* * *

Just being herself… she smiled ever more at those memories as she looked at Byleth peacefully sleeping. The rain from outside did not cease in the slightest, however, with him at her side, just as it always has been, she felt so joyful nonetheless. She laid her head on her arms as well, placing hers against his as she had let him rest on her shoulder at her request, seeing as he had an exhausting day. She couldn't wait to make it a reality for the two of them to finally just focus on a joyful life, just for the two of them, she promised… he chose her once, and he chose her again...

She would be forever grateful for him.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Cooking for Two

_"That went better than I thought it would…"_, Byleth thought to himself as he examined the result on a plate, the vegetables still smelling delicious as he took a bite. Pleased with the outcome, he looked into the small book again filled with the appropriate recipe for this dish.

Inside of the palace's private dining hall, Byleth had a small smile on his face. He was… excited. He doubted the result was as good as it was back in the Monastery, but he couldn't know unless _she _tried it. After trying it out once again, he realized that despite everything else, he still enjoyed cooking a lot. After finishing the plate, he looked at the ingredients to try again, this time with the knowledge of how the result would be and for _two _person. And he would have to hurry, Edelgard was already reluctant and upset for him to leave her room as she was taking care of different requests from within the Empire, signing papers with seemingly no end, however, not knowing that he secretly wanted to make one of her favorite dishes. He didn't know when she would seek him out…

He was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind.

"Apologize for the interruption.", Byleth turned around from his table to see an Imperial general giving a slight bow to him before continuing.

"I'm bringing news that one of our patrols in the outskirts of the capital encountered a group of bandits, although they were met with heavy resistance, they prevailed in the end. We suffered some casualties, but we were still not able to find out what they were doing so close to the capital.", the general finished his report before awaiting Byleth's response, who in turn thought about the information for a moment.

"Why report this to me?"

"Her Majesty instructed us to report any and all reports of importance to you only whenever she is not able to.", the general replied in a tone that spoke of 'were you not aware about this?'. And he wasn't. But it made sense when he remembered one of their earlier conversations…

_"I want all of them to know the significance and importance of you, regardless what they may think about it. I don't want to hide it any longer, no noble will oppose me anymore for my own decisions.", Edelgard spoke with determination as both her and Byleth enjoyed the setting sun within Garreg Mach. _

_"Are you certain you want them to know?" _

_"I wanted this for a long time already. You were by my side, always… and now that I am finally free to reveal this to everyone, I wish for nothing more than that.", she whispered as she laid her head against his, sighing in contentment. _

"Very well, you are dismissed.", the general nodded before he took his leave, however he stopped immediately in his tracks when Edelgard entered the room as well, bowing once again.

"Your Majesty! Due to your work I entrusted it to him as instructed."

"Yes, I will hear it from him, you may leave.", the general bowed one last time before he took his leave, leaving the two of them alone. Once he was gone, Edelgard smiled warmly at her significant other, making him smile as well. Over the course of the time and everything they did together, he didn't realize just how much he had changed around her, just as she did with him. It was so easy to just let go when he was with her, and show his inner thoughts to her.

"Well, what was it about?", she asked with a slightly more serious tone, taking a seat right next to him as she curiously watched for a brief moment what he was doing before, there were two plates standing on the table, along with a small book next to them.

_"Are those… recipes?"_, she wondered before his sudden words made her focus again.

"Bandits near the capital found by one of the patrols. We don't know what they were doing there.", Byleth summarised to which she turned her gaze to the ground in thought. Inwardly, Byleth was slightly disappointed, he would have to do it another time. Luckily he had already cleaned up after his first attempt before trying out the result…

After a moment however, she looked up again with a small smile on her face.

"...whatever it may have been, I am positive it was nothing of great significance. Regardless, we must still be careful. There are still those who oppose me from the shadows, and as insignificant it may be, we must keep an eye out for everything.", she said before she turned quiet, her gaze turning empty as she seemingly looked into nothingness.

"What is bothering you?", noticing her distress immediately it left his mind no peace as well. She didn't answer for a moment before a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"I…", she suddenly found herself in his embrace, making her break down completely, holding him tightly against herself. It gave her so much comfort…

"I am afraid… of those who could strike us at any moment for what we have done. I'm having nightmares about it, and regardless of everything I do, that dreadful feeling never goes away…", she muttered as she held onto him.

"Remember that I am always by your side.", upon hearing his words, she tightened her grip slightly.

"... thank you.", she slightly pulled back again, looking into his eyes with a grateful smile. Until her attention wandered to the small book on the table once again.

"Besides… what were you doing before? Is that a…", she eyed the book once again before Byleth quickly closed it, avoiding her questioning gaze. Unfortunately, the title on the book's cover was not doing anything to hide his previous intention. Upon that realization, it was already too late as Edelgard muttered it aloud.

"You weren't trying to make it for me, were you…?", she asked with a glimmer in her eyes as her smile widened, however he was still avoiding her gaze.

"I… was.", he muttered but before he could say anything else a red gloved hand gently cupped his cheek before her lips were on his, not letting go of him.

After parting, she laughed lightly, making him gasp.

"That is so very sweet of you…", she whispered as she simply gazed at him.

"It was meant to be a surprise.", Byleth muttered in response as he met her gaze this time.

"Oh, a surprise it was. I've never had the chance to cook in Enbarr, so my skills might be a _bit_…undeveloped. But that doesn't mean we can't do it together.", his eyes widened slightly at that, smiling as well.

"I would love to."


	5. Confrontation

Walking down a hallway, both Edelgard and Byleth enjoyed the relative silence. But Byleth in particular was rather occupied with his own thoughts, his gaze solely directed in front of him. The report he had received was on his mind, but it was hardly what kept him on edge. If there was one thing he knew, it was best never to let your guard down, and this applied especially now. He knew that there were enemies lurking in the shadows, despite that the war was over. And it didn't stop with those who slither in the dark, Edelgard knew this as well. They _had _amassed enemies, and they wouldn't rest until they could see the both of them dead, or worse. But there was nothing he could do about it until the opportunity would present itself, as long as their enemies chose to remain hidden, they weren't going to find them. Instead, he would have to focus on Lord Arundel.

He could feel the occasional glance Edelgard was giving him. Knowing her she would no doubt-

"There is something on your mind, I can tell.", she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to share his worries with her. Was he such an open book for her to read? A trace of amusement would have graced his face for a moment if his worries wouldn't have gotten the better of him. The silence remained as he thought about how to approach them.

"It is about our potential enemies, isn't it?", her expression turned into one of worry as well, but it soon turned out for him that her worry was not directed to their problems.

"While we must keep our eyes open, we shouldn't let our fears get the better of ourselves. We _will _strike once we get the chance but until then, all we can do is make sure that we are prepared when the time comes. And besides…"

He looked down as he felt her hand take hold of his, locking them together.

"...whatever happens, we have each other. I promised that we would see this through to the end, haven't I?"

He could see the gleam in her eyes as a smile slowly formed on his face. Truly, it felt… so good to do that. How did she always do that to him?

They reached their private quarters as Byleth looked away slightly, giving her a nod before making a move towards his own quarters. However, she didn't let go of his hand, her gaze now also slightly directed to the side, her slightly red cheeks apparent to him.

"I feel that there is no need to keep ourselves separated like that anymore, besides, there is no one around. We have the rest of the day for ourselves as well.", she looked back up at him, searching his eyes for confirmation.

"You don't need to ask me for that.", she smiled in return.

* * *

Following the weather from the previous days, dark storm clouds were once again looming over the capital. But since the greatest of their burdens was gone, idling around together was one of their favourite things to do, and that included daydreaming.

"I always felt out of my element during festivities. It reminds me of the ball at the monastery, I was surprised how much I enjoyed it nonetheless."

"I was rather surprised to see Claude drag me of to dance with him.", noticing her tense ever so slightly, his expression remained as unreadable as ever as he watched her.

"Is that so? It must have been quite amusing for you.", deciding to change the subject slightly, he took what came into his mind as the next best thing.

"I wouldn't have thought to enjoy it either. I would have never done that in the past.", she perked up at this, looking at him with what he depicted as wonder in her eyes.

"You never told me anything about your past. You seemed to avoid it when I asked you about it.", seeing as he didn't answer, she added "but as I said, it is not my intention to pry.", he thought a moment about it, there was not much to his past, but the pieces that were still apparent in his memories and what he found out in his father's diary were… better left for him to know only. And yet, he felt reluctant, for she entrusted him with her tragic past, it would be only fair…

He hadn't noticed her moving closer to him as she placed a hand to where his heart was, her other hand laid onto his left shoulder. As he looked back at her, the overwhelming amount of care in her eyes left him completely vulnerable to her.

"But I hope you know that you can share everything with me just as I can with you. You only have to let me in…", they were mere inches apart and she didn't once divert her eyes from his. He knew that look in her eyes. She was determined.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Byleth pulled slightly back as both of them looked away of each other to see Hubert enter the room.

"Apologize for my interruption profe- oh, Lady Edelgard. I hope I am not interrupting something important?", his expression was unreadable as always, but his gaze was mostly directed at Byleth. He could fathom that he didn't like this too much, considering how Hubert thought about him. At one moment it felt like they were getting along as well as it was possible under the circumstances, and in other moments Hubert would be all too vary of him, thinking of him as merely a potential threat to Edelgard. Or maybe he was just hiding his wariness most of the time, it was something Byleth couldn't truly figure out. But he couldn't help but wonder if there was maybe something entirely else to it…?

"Hubert. No, it's quite alright. Did something happen?", her tone changed back to her neutral one.

"Nothing concerning. There is just something I would like to show to our professor.", he assured, indirectly implying that he requested for his presence only to which she slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Hubert-"

But before she could say something Byleth nodded and got up, still slightly feeling overwhelmed by what happened a moment ago.

"Thank you for your time. It won't take too long.", as Byleth followed her loyal servant out of the room, she was slightly taken aback. What was it that he didn't wanted to show her? But whatever it was, she would not be content in not knowing what it was. She would ask her teacher as soon as he returned… but until then…

She looked out of the window of the room to see that it had indeed started to rain as expected. Her thoughts lingered as she cooly thought about what happened. It was as she expected, there was more about his past than he would show. She would not let that get past her either.

* * *

As Byleth followed Hubert down a hallway he half expected either a comment about whether or not he was a threat for Edelgard or a threat in general. Or perhaps it was one of those times when he seemed to trust him…?

Surprisingly for him however, it was something else. Passing Imperial guards along the way, Hubert stopped in front of a door leading towards an armory within the palace, turning around to face Byleth.

"As I'm sure you haven't forgotten about our still existing enemy, there is nothing holding us back from _removing _them once and for all. Lady Edelgard might have told you more about it already.", while Byleth simply listened to his words, he couldn't make out his emotions from the half grin Hubert was always carrying. Taking his silence as a confirmation to go on, he continued.

"Nonetheless, we mustn't underestimate them. The weapons we have received as a reward from them are proof of that. And I don't have to point out that our enemies won't just stand still, now that the war is over.", he chuckled for a brief moment before his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"With that being said, Lord Arundel is aware of your standing within this little game of ours. I would be careful about your wellbeing if I were you.", his expression turned 'normal' once again as he opened the doors towards the armory before leading Byleth inside. It was filled with various weapons and equipment out of different materials. But Hubert stopped at one magically locked chest before he faced Byleth again.

"We don't know yet what he is currently planning, but we won't wait to find out. As I said, you will be quite valuable to us during this conflict. It is time to destroy those who tormented her Majesty so long ago… as before, I do hope that you will do everything in your power for her.", at his nod Hubert hummed, out of contentment or annoyance, Byleth didn't know.

"Make no mistake. I am well aware of what you have all done for Lady Edelgard, for that, you have my gratitude. I just hope it _**remains **_that way. It would be a shame if you would force me to act in the end.", he chuckled again for a brief moment before he returned his attention back to the chest. He unlocked it before pulling out a familiar looking dagger.

"We've had the chance to analyze those mysterious weapons. Our own knowledge and crafting skills may pale in comparison, but the more we try to figure them out, the closer we are to crafting those magnificent pieces ourselves. Underestimating us will be their gravest mistake.", his dark smile deepened before he returned the weapon into the chest, locking it once again.

"But it will still take some time. They have tried to kill you once, Professor. There is no telling in what they are going to try next.", if it were any other case, he wouldn't be worried. But now, he had something to worry about. He was at _her _side, and now he had something to lose. Something he treasured.

"Why keeping this from Edelgard?", Hubert's expression didn't change at his question.

"Despite her involvement, I refrain from getting her Majesty into even more trouble than it has to be. Lady Edelgard's war is over, and now, House Vestra's has begun. Those who walk the shadows will crush those who slither in the dark. But instead of armies clashing against each other, there will be knives cutting in the dark, and I will do everything to keep her Majesty out of this whenever possible. But I do count on your assistance. In this conflict, you are of great value to us.", his intentions were as they always were, but Edelgard would ask him what this was about. Yet, telling her that they might target him again would only give her more reasons to worry about…

Suddenly, Hubert glanced beside Byleth, but before he could see for himself Hubert had pushed him behind himself.

"Watch out!", a bright explosion filled the room as Hubert did his best to shield both of them with his own magic, knocking them backwards. Byleth crashed against the stone wall, the force knocking the breath out of him for a moment, yet it was more forgiving than the explosion would have been if it had truly hit its target. In front of him, Hubert glared fiercely at the mage standing at the entrance to the armory, lowering his hands.

"What a nuisance…", the mage muttered under his breath, a mask concealing his face. Not wasting a second longer Hubert conjured a Miasma at the opponent who in turn hummed, firing another Ragnarok as a counter. The resulting explosion filled the air with a cloud of smoke again, rubble falling down from the ceiling. Suddenly another charged attack came through the smoke, catching Hubert off guard as he had mere seconds to put up a shield, knocking him back against the wall as well. Laughter erupted as the smoke cleared before the mage stopped dead in his tracks. A dagger pierced right into his chest, Byleth had taken the opening to throw the dagger on his belt, hitting his target in a crucial spot. With a grunt, the mage slowly collapsed onto the ground, blood seeping from his body.

"A fine work.", Hubert chuckled slightly as he dusted himself off. In the distance multiple heavy footsteps were already approaching, the explosion hard to overhear from within the palace.

"It looks like we will have to explain this.", Hubert said with the same grin still on his face, however, it quickly vanished when he stepped closer to the corpse, observing the mage. He had thick black robes, along with a black mask fitting to a dark mage usually. Byleth noted the markings on the robe as he had already seen them before. Just the same ones the mages were having inside of the Sealed Forest when Lord Arundel had requested their assistance in aiding his _own subordinates. _

"We both know whom this one belonged to, do we not, professor?", he chuckled again with a smirk as the guards finally approached, securing the area while a general stepped towards them.

"Sir! What happened here?"

"It seems we had an uninvited guest inside of the palace who decided it was wise to attack us. Inform the rest of the guards, there might be more.", the general bowed before he took his leave. Byleth observed the corpse once again in thought before he looked back at Hubert. He knew that this attack was only directed at them, or himself. Seeing the blank stare he received, Hubert voiced his thoughts on the matter.

"It seems they are already acting, whoever else might be involved… with that, it has begun. While their attempt failed, we have our first trace from where we can start. Keep my words in mind.", with that, Hubert turned around to leave. While the Imperial guards and soldiers cleaned up the mess, Byleth took one last glance at the dead mage before a voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Byleth!", he turned around to see a _very_, distressed Edelgard running towards him, every guard bowing in her way swiftly ignored. Hugging him the moment he was within reach, the soldiers standing around were simply forgotten as she looked him in the eyes, the worry within her eyes all too apparent.

"Are you alright?", upon his nod and seeing that he didn't sustain any major injuries, her eyes were quickly filled with anger upon the ones who afflicted this.

"What happened?"

* * *

"I don't understand why you are so desperate to kill this _commoner. _If we would just focus on striking down that wretch, our problems would be solved! Regardless of his standing, he wouldn't be able to do anything worth our time.", voices of agreement followed from a group of nobles as an old noble dressed in red attire spoke to a figure in front of him, the double headed eagle symbolizing his allegiance.

"And it seems that you are not conscious about anything that happens around you. You fail to see the _value_ of keeping her alive. Using her to make our plans a reality is beneficial, and what better way to break somebody than to remove what is giving them the strength to carry on."

Slowly, the patience was leaving the old man as his face contorted into an annoyed expression.

"Your subordinate has proven to be useless! Even if your senseless blabbering would have an ounce of truth in them, your plans are foolish."

"It was foolish of me indeed to entrust you with such an easy task, not that I have ever placed much faith in you anyway."

"How _dare _you… without our help, you would be nothing, Arunde-", the pained outcry coming from the old noble let the others behind him freeze in terror as he slowly sunk to the ground, a dark spike pierced through his stomach. Watching the pack of horrified nobles cower in fear made Arundel smile in satisfaction, despite his dismay about having to make his own hands dirty, sometimes it was just _needed _to keep an arrogant fool under control. If aligning your own interests with theirs was not able to be arranged, he would have to resort on this.

_'Make the first move, and they will back away. It is truly pathetic.'_, his satisfied grin widened slightly as he continued as if nothing happened, the nobles not daring to speak against him.

"Despite our small differences, there is still a role I require you to fulfill. With your current standing, nobody would notice if some of you suddenly disappeared from the public eye. It would be wise not to object.", Arundel always kept his tone reasonable, as if they would have a choice in this matter. Coming to terms with this, he agreed on this point with his niece. Useless fools who have no use despite their standing should be disposed off.

But he would make sure to at least get the most out of them before he would have to follow with the next part… _if _they survived. But for now, he would like to have a small conversation with the one whom his niece had taken such a responsibility to keep close. It seemed that there was indeed a small change of plans in order, and he couldn't wait to see how it would turn out…

He was no fool. No doubt, ever since this professor appeared, she had grown bolder in her attempts against him. Turned unpredictable, even. But be that as it may, it also made her vulnerable.

* * *

"Hubert, here you are. I was wondering if I could have your time for a moment.", Edelgard approached her loyal servant as he studied a book within his quarters.

"Without hesitation. What do you require, your Majesty?", albeit his expression changed slightly as Edelgard slightly bit her lip, hesitating in her approach. But with a small sigh, she swept the hesitation away.

"I wanted to thank you for what you have done for my teacher. He told me that without you, he would probably not be alive anymore.", slightly accustoming his expression to his usual one, he bowed slightly.

"Your gratitude means a lot to me. And that was a kind way of putting it from our professor, but I doubt that my interference has truly made a difference of the outcome. He has a strong talent, I admit. But that is not what you are truly here for, is it?", having seen through it already, Edelgard sighed once again at Hubert's preciseness. Nothing went past him.

"No, it isn't. If you recall our last conversation, you told me that-", however, she was swiftly cut off.

"No. You don't need to hold yourself back just because of me. It is as I have told you, some things are better left without you knowing, and I should have never revealed this to you. It is your decision alone, Lady Edelgard, and whatever you would choose, I know that it will be for your best. And I will stand behind that choice.", a long moment of silence stretched out between them as Edelgard processed every bit.

"But… are you truly alright with that? If there is any other position you desire I can grant it to you immediately! You don't have to stand by my side every day with this knowledge-", once again, she was cut off.

"The only thing I wish for is to stand by your side and continue to be of service whenever you need me, that is all I ever wanted and ever will. If this makes you happy, then so am I. I was too blinded to see this at first. I allowed emotion to get in my way. But now that I have finally seen what he is to you, I will give my life to protect him just as I swore to protect you. Please know that.", after another long moment of silence, Edelgard gave him a grateful smile.

"I… thank you, Hubert."

* * *

A week had passed since the failed assassination attempt, and to say that the Adrestian Emperor was _not pleased _would be an understatement. Not allowing a single soldier to let their guard down under her own watch, she wouldn't allow something like that to ever happen again. And with this single attack, her determination was beyond compare. Determination to finally crush those who slither in the dark. Trying to strip away what she treasured the most was a grave mistake, and with such a bold attempt twice as much. She would not delay their advance any longer.

On the outside, however, all an outsider would be able to see was a calm and collected expression that would not reveal a single thing of her emotional turmoil. At least if it wasn't for her teacher himself to be around her when they were alone once again.

Edelgard heaved a sigh as she surveyed her options. They had already weakened their foes by striking down many important allies in the past. It was their best opportunity to strike, she would arrange a meeting with her uncle as soon as possible to… _discuss _something with him. Merely thinking about him made her stomach turn, she would never be able to express her disgust and hatred towards this man whom she was forced to cooperate with in the past. But not anymore.

Soon he would meet the end of their blades.

"We shouldn't take upon this lightly, my Uncle is no fool. We should do all we can to prepare.", Byleth watched in silence as Edelgard pondered about the upcoming confrontation. Byleth could literally feel the distress coming from her and he couldn't stand it. He desperately wanted to ease her worries, especially since he was to blame for them.

"We will, and we will finish it this time. Don't worry about me-", he was silenced when she turned around to look at him, her voice all but broken by the emotions that were showing themselves.

"I could have lost you. Again.", the hurt within her words made him freeze on the spot. His own words left him as he did the only thing he could, embracing her gently. She hugged him back tightly, muttering beside his ear.

_"Without you, my life would be forfeit… the only thing I could see beyond that is darkness… please, don't...leave...me…"_

* * *

"Apologize for the interruption, your Majesty!", the guard gave a short bow before he resumed his report.

"Lord Arundel has requested for a meeting inside of his personal keep in a week's time. Along with that, he is holding a banquet together with the nobles to declare their equal standing, and they wished for your presence."

The surprise in Edelgard's eyes was apparent for a moment before she recomposed herself. After making preparations along with her teacher and Hubert for organizing a large portion of the Imperial army for an upcoming battle, this was the least she would have expected.

"But he asked specifically for you, sir.", everyone turned around to face Byleth as the guard pointed towards him, before even Hubert could comment on it, Edelgard had already cut him off.

"No, I won't allow it!", having troubles to keep her composure, internally, she was beyond enraged.

_'You've truly become predictable, uncle. But this? What are you playing at…'_

"I don't I have to point out that this is obviously a trap, professor.", Hubert commented nonetheless, dismissing the guard.

"But there is a catch. Your majesty, if you won't attend, the nobles will most certainly see this as an excuse to question your new system in public if you don't accept their 'kind offer' of their declaration.", upon this, Edelgard's eyebrows furrowed slightly together. She didn't wanted to put them into any danger, but Hubert had a point…

"We could use this to our advantage.", Edelgard perked up at this before both her and Hubert listened.

"The mage trying to attack us. His symbol belongs to Arundel's personal military force if I'm not mistaken. Using this to accuse him would be a good start as any to end this conflict."

"Lord Arundel denies any connection to the assault, insisting that this mage did not act by his order, as inconvenient as it may be. But the professor has a point, it would be enough for the public."

"And if the Noble's would try to aid him, this would only deepen their current miserable state.", Edelgard concluded, their plan already set in stone.

"Hubert, please take care of our delegation for departure in a week's time. Along with that, make sure to mobilize and prepare the chosen part of the army to head out with us."

"But your Majesty, you still wish to attend this banquet? It is a trap nonetheless."

"Yes, one that I don't intend to step into. We _will _go there, but not to enjoy the festivities. I'm glad that my uncle has chosen his own keep for the occasion. Even now, people will die because of this… but for once, I have no regrets for those we will wipe out. We won't leave until he is dead, only then, peace will finally truly be assured.

"Very well, consider it done, your Majesty.", and with that, Hubert disappeared in a red glow, leaving the two of them alone once more.

"If we can crush my uncle along with most of the former important nobles in a single strike, then we would be only an inch away from what I have dreamed for so long.", Byleth gave her the most genuine smile that she would always remember.

"Let's make it happen."

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**It's a bit harder to describe Edelgard's character once she has revealed her feelings for Byleth, as there is not much of an indication as of how exactly she will change her behaviour for him or the side she shows him which we've never exactly seen in the game except of some glances, since she tried to keep it hidden. But that's how I would imagine it to be, so I hope that is alright. **

**Guest since ch1: I was never particularly fond of crossovers, and I doubt I could put another story out when I still haven't finished some of my older ones. But I do appreciate your idea a lot ^^**


	6. Doubts

"Considering that our enemies are most likely preparing for our arrival, no doubt there might already be obstacles along the way. We should prepare ourselves for everything.", Hubert inspected the map in front of him, Byleth on the opposite side of the table as well. Looking at the road they were going to take, Hubert informed him that there was a village along the way in which they would rest before continuing their way towards Lord Arundel's keep without another break. The sooner they would arrive there, the sooner all of this would take an end.

"I have surveyed them over the last months, despite that they have caught wind of my investigations in the past, it seemed they were not interested in hiding their numbers. Lord Arundel is still keeping a formidable amount of militia, his assistance in the war doesn't seem to have weakened him. Instead, his militia even seemed to have grown since then…", Hubert's brows furrowed as these thoughts clearly unsettled even him.

"The nobles might assist him.", Byleth commented, doubting that their course of action was their own idea.

"Yes, there is no doubt in that either. Their sudden involvement and how this situation turned out to be in Arundel's favor is not by accident. But except of a mere piece of their own former militia, they should be powerless…", he hummed as he closed his eyes.

"We shouldn't have judged them on their beliefs only, we should have disposed of the useless ones among them as well. But it can't be helped now. We will correct that mistake in the following days.", with that, Byleth agreed. As it was, the nobles from the former two territories were also not yet fully sorted out, but ultimately, such titles would never play an important role anymore in the future. They both retired for the night after they had taken any possible threats into account, Hubert still slightly unsettled. He didn't like the idea of openly marching into a trap, even though it gave them an opportunity to strike. They would have to surprise them, somehow… and he couldn't yet grasp what they were really after, now that the church was gone. The throne was what would come into mind, but why target the professor instead.

As Hubert insisted before, Byleth agreed to discuss their plans and precautions in advance without Edelgard knowing before sharing their ideas with her, not wanting to place any more pressure on her, especially with the recent events. As Byleth dwelled on that, a memory instantly flashed in his mind…

_'Now your burdens are mine to bear.', he exclaimed with a smile, knowing what her reaction would be. _

_'Absolutely not! I won't allow it.', Edelgard countered playfully. _

_'From now on, we will walk together and share our burdens with each other…'_

He smiled, that did not mean that he couldn't at least try to take more of that upon himself instead of her.

* * *

_Terror ran through her as she stood in front of her teacher, a sword in her hand. Desperately trying to gain control of her own body, she mustered all of her strength to stop this. _

_But nothing happened. _

_Her body moved on its own accord, and she was helplessly trapped within. Blood streamed down from the wound on his chest, covering his gloves as he clutched it tightly with one hand while he put the rest of his strength on the other to hold himself up from the ground. The blood seeped along the ground as it touched her feet before he looked up at her, his gaze piercing her through her heart as his eyes were filled with nothing but hurt. _

_'No, please! I can't-'_

_'__**How long will you be able to contain all of this…'**_

_That voice… where did she hear it before… _

_'__**It was you who inflicted this pain…**__'_

_'NO!' _

"Ah!", with a gasp, Edelgard shot up from the bed,sweat running down her head as her heart raced, the same nightmare haunting her once again. Trying to regain her breath, she slowly laid her head onto the pillow again, closing her eyes as the adrenaline slowly faded away. Instead, it was replaced with utter agony.

A sob escaped her, a sudden loneliness filling her entirely before she frantically opened her eyes and looked around the room.

_'He is not here yet… he is not-' _

Trying to control herself once again, she turned onto her side, raising the sheets further up to her head, covering herself in them, seeking the warmth and comfort. A thought suddenly occurred to her, and she looked onto the small table beside the bed, a ring laying on top of it. She reached out and took it, gazing at it intently before she held it tightly onto her chest, closing her eyes once again as it filled her with nothing but warmth, sleep slowly overcoming her again…

...

The door opened slowly as Byleth entered their private quarters, quietly closing it behind him again. The moonlight shone through the window at the end of the small room, making it easier for him to navigate through without accidentally bumping into something. However, he stopped as he looked at Edelgard peacefully sleeping with the ring he had given her tightly clutched onto her chest.

Smiling genuinely, he quietly hummed to himself. He was glad it meant so much to her…

...

As the days passed, the upcoming confrontation drew ever closer and part of the Imperial army along with their leaders had parted from the Imperial capital, the goal of their trip two days away. The event was no secret, as the amount of soldiers had stirred up the attention from the public eye, but Edelgard was confident they would deal with anything that may come their way head on. As they marched, she would often find herself internally in awe of the beautiful sceneries that presented themselves to them, since she so rarely had the time to focus on them. If she could, she would have already stopped several times simply to admire the nature and just… relax, if it weren't for the circumstances. And for the entire part of the army that accompanied them. And for Hubert, who would probably never allow it as long as she was Emperor.

But…

She glanced at Byleth, who was walking beside her, the black armor he always wore now had a golden double headed eagle on the back.

"It is a beautiful scenery, isn't it?", Byleth returned her gaze, walking at the front of the soldiers, they had separated themselves slightly from them.

"During our stay in the village, we could use it for just that.", he smiled slightly as she looked at him with a spark of hope.

"You mean, just enjoying the nature together?", the way she said almost indicated as if it were but a dream for her. The small smile he gave in return confirmed it however.

"Yes.", Edelgard hummed in return, the smile she wore from that moment on never leaving her for the rest of the day as she let her thoughts wander, the two of them simply enjoying the comfortable silence.

_'Just a village and all the time in the world just for the two of us…'_, she wouldn't let anyone take that future away from her.

* * *

They arrived near the village at the end of the day as the sun was already gone, setting up camp just outside of it.

"Your Majesty, we have surveyed the village but it seems that the villagers are keeping to themselves inside of their homes.", Hubert informed as Byleth surveyed it as well. He hadn't seen anybody yet, not even catching a glimpse of anyone from outside any window to see what was going on.

"We will do the same, we don't want to disturb them in any way, besides, the sun has already set. Let the soldiers take shifts on patrolling the camp, we don't want any surprises during our stay.", she ordered.

"As you wish.", as Hubert took his leave, Edelgard looked up into the sky, dreading of the thought of going to sleep now. Those nightmares… she should have told Byleth what they were truly about. But she feared his reaction, he had never spoken about what he felt when she revealed her identity as the Flame Emperor. He knew about her actions, but he still never abandoned her… or was he only hiding his true emotions the entire time…?

Again, doubts spread within her mind. As it was so often the case. Whenever one would disappear, another one would take its place. But she wouldn't let it get to her. Not when he had always proven those worries to be wrong… and yet, she still had to know.

Did he internally hate her for the decisions she had made? Even if he just wasn't showing it to her…? Those decisions, so many that she regretted. And none of which she could take back. But that was not even what was nagging at her the most. No, for she probably still would have never cared about them, she probably wouldn't have blinked once at what she had done in the past…

If he wouldn't have entered her life.

Ever since then, she had something in her life that was just like her, not another person whom she didn't know and would have sacrificed for her goals without a second thought if it had to be. He had shined upon her life like a bright light, he chased the darkness away without ever knowing, he had given her the opportunity to see how it was like to be cared about simply for who she was, and that, just by being himself. Whatever happened after this, she would have to let him know, they had promised to share any and all burdens with each other and walk through all of this together, and she wouldn't conceal anything from herself, not with him. But at the same time she desperately hoped…

…that this light would never fade away from her life.

Suddenly an outcry and the clash of metal erupted from within the village, tearing her out of her thoughts as reality came back to her, the soldiers around them drawing their weapons as the sound of fighting alarmed everyone within the camp. Hubert came up to them and didn't hesitate to report before she could demand what was going on.

"Your Majesty, the patrolling soldiers were attacked by the villagers coming out of their homes! They are mindlessly attacking everyone of our soldiers in sight. It seems _that_ was what Arundel has prepared for us.", her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she clasped her hand into a fist.

"Using the villagers so he doesn't have to waste any of his own militia…", she muttered under her breath before she regained her composure.

"Take down any of the villagers that are hostile. We can't do anything else for them.", she spoke the last part with regret as Hubert nodded and gave the order towards the soldiers. She had desperately hoped that this tragedy wouldn't happen ever again… but as long as her uncle still lived, there would be no peace for any of them. Byleth looked at her as he drew the Sword of the Creator, looking at her for confirmation before she drew her own sword. This assault would weaken their forces, but it wouldn't help Arundel. They were going to come for him, no matter what.

Nodding at him, they both joined the soldiers at the front lines who already engaged the mindless villagers, mercilessly swinging their swords against anything that stood in their way. And if a soldier would make a mistake and fall, they wouldn't receive a quick death. Seeing one of them relentlessly slashing against the corpse of an already dead soldier, a general quickly stepped in and pierced his lance through the villager's chest before he could do anything else.

Engaging the first one of them himself as he caught sight of him, Byleth met the sword of the man with his own, instead of using any tactics the villager simply chose a relentless assault which Byleth parried one after another, but before he could use the next opening in his opponent's moves, Edelgard came up from beside him and swung her sword against the man's side, making him swirl around to the side a bit before falling to the ground, a last breath escaping him. Sticking to each other's side as they always did, they both fought alongside each other against foe after foe until the the battlefield was stained with corpses, including some of their own soldiers who weren't lucky enough to see it through to the end.

As the last one of the villagers fell to the lance of another general, the soldiers didn't cheer in victory as they observed the chaos, once innocent villagers now scattered around in their own village, never to resume their peaceful lives. Hubert reported their losses immediately after that, while the soldiers already began to clean up the mess.

"Luckily we haven't lost too many of our soldiers, a general sadly among them, but our casualties were kept to a minimum. However, there was no villager we could save.", Hubert's expression still remained neutral, despite the tone with which he spoke.

"We _will _stop this, once and for all. This must never happen again…", Edelgard turned her gaze towards the ground.

"Agreed. The lives of those who were killed today will not be in vain.", Hubert commented, but unable to do anything as he saw the expression she held. Or rather, the emotions she was simply hiding beneath it. Byleth gently took her hand and held it in his own, causing her to look up at him, before she smiled slightly, gently grasping it as well, reminding her that they walked this path together. The smile didn't go unnoticed by her loyal servant as he observed how quickly her mood changed, his grin growing slightly.

_'Truly, it is for the best of her…'_

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	7. A Song in Silence

Waking up with sweat running down her face, Edelgard sighed deeply before she glanced at Byleth still sleeping peacefully on the makeshift bed on the opposite side of her. She wouldn't get any sleep at the moment, she knew that. It evaded her once again…

But she needed fresh air, the beautiful night outside almost seemed to beckon her outside of the tent to admire the night sky, filled with glimmering stars as she adored it with dreaming eyes. Looking back at him, she almost went ahead to wake him up and do it together with him before it occurred to her how selfish that thought was. She didn't wanted to disturb his own sleep because of her worries…

Deciding to quitely get out of her own makeshift bed, with most of her attire still on, she checked on him again as she slowly made her way to the entrance of the tent, making sure that he was still asleep. She almost sighed again at the small voice in the back of her mind that hoped he would by chance wake up by himself. Seeing that his sleep was still undisturbed, she left the tent to wander towards the near forest that was not far away from the camp, feeling the need to be closer towards the scenery and nature itself. Though the guards she had to dismiss on her way, understandably as it was, still annoyed her slightly. She just hoped Hubert wouldn't get to hear a word about this, or else he might consider to have his tent set up beside her's and Byleth's the next time they were traveling somewhere…

What she didn't know however, just as she moved out of the tent, Byleth slowly opened his eyes in confusion and sleepiness as he only witnessed the steps of Edelgard just as she left. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, he got up from his own bed, stepping out of the tent as well as the cool night air brushed against his face, the black armor faintly reflecting the moonlight. Looking around for a moment, curiosity krept into his mind as he saw Edelgard wandering off on her own into the forest nearby.

* * *

Having followed her into the forest himself, Byleth looked around for any clue as to which direction she might have chosen. The trees were slightly darkening his surroundings, but the moonlight was still shining through the leaves, gently rustling in the wind as another breeze brushed against his skin, the cold night air leaving a comfortable feeling within him. Following the dirt path which led into the forest in the first place, he sticked to it, hoping she didn't distance herself from it too much.

That was until he heard something.

Perking up at the faint voice he heard deeper inside of the forest, he ventured away from the path to follow the voice instead, the closer he went, the more he could depict that it _did _belong to Edelgard, making him stop for a moment as he realized that she was…

_Reach for my hand, _

_I'll soar away…_

_...into the dawn, _

_oh, I wish I could stay! _

…she was singing. He gasped, mesmerized by her voice as his pace unknowingly quickened, listening intently.

_Here in cherished halls, _

_in peaceful days…_

…_I fear the edge of dawn, _

_knowing time betrays_

_Daylights pass, through colored glass_

_in this beloved place… _

… _silver shines, the world dines_

_a smile on each face_

_As choice surrounds, come out of bounds_

_and I can feel them breaking free… _

… _for just this moment lost in time_

_I am finally me… _

Quickening his pace every second, he was lost in the lyrics as he moved even further into the forest, ignoring anything else, focusing solely on the song…

_Yet still I hide, _

_behind this mask that I have become… _

_'What did she mean by that?'_, his thoughts running wild, he broke into a sprint, a clearing slowly coming into view.

_My blackened heart, _

_scorched by flames, _

_of force I can't run from… _

Coming to halt as he reached it, Byleth stood frozen in place, the moonlight fully shining upon the small lake Edelgard stood in front of, her back facing him as she didn't notice his presence. Failing to do anything else, he simply stood at the end of the clearing, her voice having completely brought him under its spell.

_I look to you! _

_Like a red rose, _

_seeking the sun, _

_no matter where it goes! _

_I long to stay, _

_where the light dwells_

_to guard against the cold, _

_that I know so well… _

Having come to an end, Edelgard looked into her reflection in the lake, quitely muttering to herself…

"...and it has never left me. It is always shining upon me…", she hummed softly, smiling to herself before a footstep immediately made her head perk up, turning around immediately.

"Who goes there-", seeing Byleth standing in front of her, her words failed her for a moment as she blushed slightly, not averting her eyes from him.

"A-ah! How… how long have you been there?"

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but I just… could not say anything."

"So you heard it then…", she muttered as she looked at the ground beside him. Before he could try and apologize again, she broke the tension that was in the air, her lips slowly curving upwards, making the words die in his throat.

"Well…? What do you think?", she didn't avert her eyes anymore as her small smile was still apparent to him.

"This song, it is beautiful… did anyone teach it to you?"

"Years ago, back in the monastery, I would sometimes sing it to myself… I usually don't do anything of this kind, but… it helped me a lot when sleep would evade me. Those lyrics… they just came into my mind whenever I thought about you.", his eyes widening in surprise, he didn't understand what she meant by that.

"Of me…? But why?", her smile softened as she replied without hesitation.

"Because you _are _that light. Back then, I could always be myself around you, I could forget my worries… I cherish the days I could spend at the monastery with everyone, especially you. And despite my fear that this light would fade away in time, it never did. It never ceased to shine upon my life, it is with me right now…", her smile quickly faded as her eyes widened, shock overcoming her.

"My teacher! Are you…?", her words failed her as a tear ran down his cheek, falling to the ground.

"I never thought I did that much for you…", he gasped as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, gently bringing him into a hug.

"You did more for me than you will ever know.", she chuckled softly, "do you remember what you once told me? We weren't destined to be friends…", remembering his words when he still didn't fully realize what it was that connected them, he closed his eyes with a smile before she whispered the last part.

"...we were destined to be so much more than that."

As the comfortable silence hung in the air, Edelgard merely holding him ever so slightly tighter to herself, a thought flashed through her mind, making her eyes seemingly glow for a moment in the moonlight as she slowly pulled away, however, only to lay her hand onto his cheek, looking into his eyes. As he watched her in return with curiosity apparent his eyes, she spoke out her thoughts.

"You know, I never got the chance to take you away from the dance floor and all to myself... in truth, I still regret up to this day that we didn't use the oppurtunity in the Goddess tower, just the two of us... back then, I was already hoping to get to you on the dance floor after I finally managed to get away from the crowd and those that wished for a dance, but it seems you were in the same situation before I seeked you out and searched the monastery for you... even though I was specifically looking forward to this event to spend it with you, I'm glad I got the chance to spend the moment with you in the tower, I cherished it, always. I believe it is the first time we have truly shown each other a part of our true self's."

"Would you think of it as childish if I told you that I had hoped you would approach me?", a gentle chuckle escaped her upon this.

"Not in a thousand years. That hope was what kept me from going away from the crowd and enjoy the silent night for myself, but I wanted to take matters into my own hand after I saw my opportunity.", as her hand suddenly grasped his own and gently pulled him towards her, he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"In fact, I see another oppurtunity right now as well. Wouldn't it be perfect if we were to make up for it now?", as she smiled softly at him, he couldn't help but do the same, gently taking her other hand into his as well as the both of them let their instincts take over, dancing together in the moonlight that bathed the lake in a beautiful glow.

**As always, I hope you enjoyed! I just have to put more fluff out, there is never enough… the main theme makes so much more sense when you realize it's about her. **


	8. Revelation

"We're finally here.", the group came to a halt as Edelgard spotted the keep where her uncle would already await their arrival. The army behind them came to a halt as well as Hubert surveyed the keep for a moment, his expression turning darker.

"Unusually quiet for what is supposed to be a _festive _mood. But it doesn't seem that they have barricaded themselves, getting into the keep will be no problem.", Hubert commented, expecting the enemy to be hiding inside of the keep itself, waiting to strike them.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting. Hubert, mobilize the troops and prepare for battle. If they are going to welcome us like that, we won't pass on that offer. Whatever surprise awaits us inside, we will not leave before Arundel is no more.", Edelgard declared with determination, ready to take the fight to them head on, just as it has always been. Beside her, Byleth steeled himself as well, for whatever may come, they would look out for each other.

"Very well, your Majesty.", as he turned around, Edelgard looked at Byleth with an expression he had already seen multiple times before.

"Whatever happens, please be careful… I…"

"I will. But the same goes for you as well.", his small smile caused her to return it as well with that gleam in her eyes.

"Of course. After this, all that is left is to reform the system completely, and no one will stand in our way anymore."

* * *

As the army marched towards the keep with Edelgard and Byleth at the front, a single figure watched them crossing the entrance, forming a battle position inside of the courtyard. Silence reigned as they came to a halt, the soldiers watching their surroundings carefully, but before Edelgard could announce their presence, the figure stepped up into the light, revealing a dark mage with a certain symbol on his robes, a mask hiding his face.

"In the name of Lord Arundel, I bid you welcome. I was told to await your arrival, but nonetheless, we didn't expect _that _many guests for this humble occasion…", Byleth's eyes narrowed slightly, he could practically see the twisted smile this mage was wearing behind his mask.

"I would have much preferred it if my uncle would have shown himself to greet us, but perhaps we will have to go and meet him ourselves instead.", her voice was bare of any emotion as she drew Aymir, the legendary axe glowing brightly in power for a brief moment, Byleth joining her as he drew the Sword of the Creator before the soldiers pointed their swords and lances toward the mage. Hubert smirked at the sight as even though he expected resistance at any moment, he could see the mage tremble ever so slightly…

"...but we have prepared for such an occasion as well.", launching a Miasma in his hand just as he finished, Edelgard immediately reacted as he launched it at Byleth, moving in front of him before he could do anything else. Slicing right through the spell, it simply vanished while Aymir regained its glow, the end of it now pointed at the mage who was taken aback by her reaction.

"Everyone, now!", several dark clad soldiers moved into the courtyard from different directions, bursting out of the keep to engage the Imperial army. Having expected it, Hubert immediately ordered the troops to counterattack, leaving both Byleth and Edelgard free to pursue Arundel. However, Byleth still watched Edelgard as she stood in front of him protectively, the dark mage slowly taking a step back before he once again unleashed another Miasma. Reaching the same result as before, Edelgard cut it in half before she raised her axe, a crackle coming from above the mage before a crushing thunder struck him. Screaming in agony, he slowly sank to his knees.

"I… I was just…", succumbing to the pain, he fell forward onto the ground, not moving anymore. Lowering her weapon slightly, she shifted her gaze as Byleth stepped beside her, a grateful smile on his face.

Blocking an incoming strike with his lance, an Imperial soldier pushed his opponent back before piercing his lance into the man's chest. As another of the militia approached him, a dark spike buried into his side before he could catch the Imperial off guard, falling dead to the ground. Hubert surveyed the field as he lowered his hand, the soldier rushing off towards his next target. Slowly but surely, they would win this battle with numbers alone already… but until then, they still had bloody work to do…

"I will cut a bloody path!", summoning another pair of spikes, he launched them at the next two militia soldiers who couldn't even reach him before they were pierced, killing them swiftly.

Smiling at the advantage they held, Edelgard gave Byleth a knowing glance to which he nodded, both of them rushing off to the main entrance into the keep itself while the enemy was occupied with their troops. But they stopped immediately as the doors toward it already opened.

"Arundel.", her tone was cold, the hatred merely shown as she held Aymir even tighter in her hand, longing to end the life of the monster in front of her.

"I see you are not appreciating my hospitality.", Arundel kept a neutral expression, however, he eyed Byleth before a small grin formed instead.

"Frankly, I have enough of this. You do realize that you won't leave this place alive?"

"Such harsh words from my own niece…", having heard enough, Edelgard and Byleth charged forward, Arundel unmoving as both of them brought their weapons down on him.

He smirked instead.

Raising a protective shield at the last moment, their weapons clashed against it with overwhelming force before it pushed them backwards, the resulting explosion forming a cloud of smoke in the air in front of them. Preparing for a counterattack, they got ready again and held their weapon in front of themselves, ready for anything as the dust slowly cleared…

They froze in place as there was something entirely else that caught them off guard. Edelgard gasped, her eyes widening in shock as in front of them, Arundel was replaced with somebody else.

"What? Thales, this can't… so he has sent you in his stead.", a chuckle was the only response she got as Thales looked back at her, merely shaking his head to her confusion.

"You misunderstand. Your _uncle _is still standing in front of you… or should I drop this facade now as well? I don't think you have seen my disguise before.", his grin turned only darker for every second that passed as a pure look of horror overcame Edelgard. Looking over to her, it stabbed Byleth internally as he reached out his hand, gently touching her shoulder, causing her to look back at him, the unbelievingness in her eyes seemingly begging him to wake her up from yet another nightmare.

"How touching…", Byleth immediately looked back at Thales, and there was only one thing his eyes resembled as he gazed into the eyes of the one who was responsible that he could not rescue his father from his terrible fate.

"So you recognize me, Fell Star… or should I call you Sothis?", Byleth gasped at the mention of the goddess who had once resided within him and kept him company, aiding him in his most desperate times. Edelgard looked at him with confusion in her eyes before she looked back at Thales.

"Now that the church and the last children of the goddess are no more, there is no need for me to hide any longer. I could have never done this without you, for that, I should thank you. But now that all of this is over, I cannot let you interfere with what we have worked so hard to accomplish. The crests must never be forgotten."

"What are you talking about? Why aid us in the first place if you knew of our goal?", Edelgard exclaimed with venom in her voice, trying desperately to understand.

"We both wanted to rid the world of the influence of the goddess, and in that, you were more than useful. Your blind hatred towards the church aligned well with our goals, but in the end… they don't converge any longer. The crests are powerful tokens of that false goddess, a power that should have never been in her possession, but in _ours _instead. It was never her intend to share it, it was **us** who have gifted humanity with that power.", upon this, Edelgard clutched her weapon so tightly that her arm shook slightly in anger.

"But I am not here to give you insight, for there is one last remaining piece of the goddess's filthy presence…", he returned his gaze towards Byleth before his eyes narrowed.

"Even if you don't wield the power of her anymore, your connection to her is undoubtable… and for that, you must perish, Fell Star.", at this, Edelgard's mind snapped. Rushing forward faster than he could react, she brought Aymir down with a force that crushed the barrier Thales managed to summon, causing him to stumble backwards before she delivered one blow after another towards him, leaving him no chance to push back.

"For everything you have done, for every soul that suffered because of you, for all the agony you have caused me, for all that you have taken from me… **you will never harm him!**", bringing Aymir down for another crushing strike, Thales summoned a barrier with all he could muster, trying to shield him before it started to crack to his shock, breaking under the sheer force before the axe made contact with his chest, sending him backwards. Clutching his chest as blood dripped to the ground, he looked up at her with an emotionless expression.

"In all those years I have never seen you trying to protect something so fiercely… it makes me wonder, if only Solon hadn't failed to banish him years ago…", summoning scorching flames in his hands, he unleashed them in a fiery ball with a grunt. Extending the Sword of the Creator, Byleth swung the chain like tip towards it, interrupting it in its flight before it could reach Edelgard. Thales grit his teeth in anger as Byleth retracted the chain back to its original form, making the sword whole again.

"Let's end this together.", upon this, Edelgard gave him a nod before they both charged at him again. Grunting at the sight in front of him, Thales decided upon the best course of action as a hated realization came to him.

_He had underestimated his former pawn. _

"I won't lose to mere beasts…", surrounding himself in a red glow, Edelgard's eyes widened in realization as Thales disappeared before their weapons could make contact. Leaving nothing but a trace of blood on the ground from where he stood before, Thales was gone. Aymir clattered onto the ground as Edelgard fell to her knees, staring emptily at the ground. Byleth immediately came to her side and kneeled in front of her, gently touching her cheek with his left hand before he raised her head to meet his gaze, concern reflecting from his eyes.

"After all this time, my uncle was never at fault…for how long had he been gone?", she whispered as she slowly touched his hand on her cheek, taking the endless comfort and warmth he provided. Behind them, the battle had already ceased and the Imperial forces cheered victoriously.

"Your Majesty!", looking at the sight in front of him, Hubert searched for any trace of Arundel as Byleth answered instead.

"He escaped, we've let him get away…", he muttered with regret. Composing herself again, Byleth offered her a hand which she gratefully accepted.

"My uncle… Arundel, it was merely a disguise Thales had used to fool us.", surprisingly, her tone was not one of regret. Hubert, however, hummed at that.

"It seems we have still underestimated them as well. You could have never known that, your Majesty. But as unfortunate as his escape may have been, I am at least able to provide good news. My contacts and sources have already revealed to me a week prior that Thales and his allies possess a base of operations called Shambhala. It lies near the territory of House Ordelia, I couldn't imagine where else he might have gone. I had hoped to be able to end this sooner, but it seems it was important after all. Shall I inform the troops about our next course of action?"

"Yes, we will go there as soon as possible. But let the troops rest for now, we have all earned that much. We will continue on the next day.", Hubert bowed slightly in return before he took his leave.

"In all honesty, I'm glad that my uncle was not to blame for all of this. Even though I could never meet his true self…", Edelgard looked into the sky for a moment with a small smile. Looking back at Byleth, she wondered what he had meant by calling him Sothis.

"I meant to ask you, what did he mean by calling you Sothis? I know that you have received her blessing and power, but was there more to that?", she asked him calmly yet curiously. Whatever it was, it would never change her view on him. Byleth pondered a moment about that in silence before he looked back at her, meeting her gaze which was solely focused on him.

"There was… you wanted to know more about my past, did you not? I don't want to hide anything from you.", Edelgard's expression became softer as she remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"When I read my father's journal, he said that Rhea did something to me when I was still a child. I don't know what she has done to me, but after learning that I possessed no heartbeat and still lived, my father decided to take me away and leave the church. And so I grew up living as a mercenary…", listening intently, Edelgard slowly took a step forward while Byleth faced the ground.

"The first time I learned of her presence within me was on that day when you came to us for our aid. She… guided me when I helped you fight off the bandit. Ever since, she has been within me, talking and supporting me whenever I needed it. Until… until she vanished to give me her power to escape the dark realm in which Solon wanted to imprison me. Without her, I would have probably never been able to return from it…", as he looked up at Edelgard now merely inches away from him, there was a gleam in his own eyes as he asked her a question that has been bothering him ever since.

"I may not have known at this point that she was the goddess, but now that you know of that as well, and after what we have learned today… do you still see her in the same way?", silence reigned between the two of them as Edelgard gazed intensely into his eyes. This single question and all of that happened shook her former belief towards the goddess…

"... no… I… I can't. At least not exactly…I despise the church and everything it has done, but… now that I know what she has done for you, I have something I have to be grateful for nonetheless… but it does not change my view on what I belief in, nor those who follow the church.", Edelgard found herself in his gentle embrace as he hugged her, his head resting on her back.

"That means a lot to me…", at that, she laid her hands on his back, pulling him slightly closer to her.

* * *

Looking at the bloodstained glove of his right hand, it clenched into a fist the longer Thales looked at it.

"But it doesn't matter… I have found a replacement…", he muttered as he gazed at the summoning circle on the ground. Two obstacles that he still needed to get rid off, after everything that he had already accomplished.

Soon, _he _would walk on this land and plunge it into war once again.

**Hope you enjoyed! I appreciate all the feedback I get, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this far! ^^**


	9. A Light in the Dark

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as the pair rested in a selected private chamber for their stay in the keep, sitting beside each other on a soft bed. If they were not bothered by anything, they would both always find themselves endlessly engaged in conversations of their liking, talking freely about whatever was on their mind or of interest with each other.

"Why were you so interested in me in the first place?", Edelgard glanced at him at this, not making eye contact.

"It… may sound selfish, but after I witnessed who you truly are as a person, I… I couldn't stand the possibility that you might not be on my side in the end.", she turned to look at him properly.

"We share many traits together, you and I. In fact, I daresay we are almost one and the same… I knew that from the beginning. It was not merely your talent in battle, it was yourself I was interested in. I rarely trust a person, I had the chance to see very early what can hide beneath somebody's nice looking surface. But you were not like that… you are thoughtful, you keep more to yourself, you don't always show your talents, instead, you distance yourself from the world when you are not needed, hiding just the true care and love for those few who youcame to trust. And I am overjoyed that I _am _one of those persons, just as you are for me. I have distanced myself from the rest as well… but we have both shown each other a side that we would otherwise desperately try to hide. That's why I-", she halted in her sentence, looking away from his eyes as she contemplated her choice of words before she merely shook her head slightly, resuming her original train of thought without holding back.

"-that's why I couldn't let you go!", she gazed back at him, slowly placing her gloved hand onto his own.

"Do you see now how much we are connected to each other? In such a short time, you became everything for me.", Byleth took in every word, reflecting how much she had changed his life as well, _and _himself. In the past, he would have never thought to cling to anybody for his entire life, he never needed anybody else. How much his view changed when he realized that Edelgard shared the same sentiment, they both wanted to see their goals come true and aim for just that, until they crossed paths… only _then _the need to share their dreams and goals with each other became apparent when they realized how beautiful it was to share it with someone who was just like you, as rare as you believed your own personality was. And they found each other…

"Forgive me if that was too sentimental, it was… difficult to put into words.", she looked away for a brief moment before a realization came to her. She wanted to ask him for so long about this… Byleth's humming made her shove that thought back for a moment, always taken aback slightly when he smiled out of genuine happiness. _She _made him feel that way...

"No, it wasn't. I would have never been able to describe that feeling with words… some have used to see me for all of this as dull and arrogant as well. Lifeless, even.", her brows furrowed slightly at this, but relaxed quickly afterwards as she continued.

"I was never interested in idle chatter with others, it appeared to be senseless to me, and it was. If it didn't particularly interest me or contained something important, I would avoid it and occupy myself with more solitary activities. It allowed me to reflect onto many things in my mind in silence and simply… enjoy myself. Many saw me as arrogant as well, we share this together.", her mind returned to her previous thoughts as she inwardly prepared to ask this of him.

* * *

_A hastened breath escaped her, the stoic mask capturing it. She could feel the cold sweat running down her face as she stared at the wall in front of her, taking a long moment to collect her thoughts. She shouldn't have done it like that, what did she think? Teleporting herself in front of him and expecting him to trust a stranger who was seemingly responsible for so many deaths enough to actually consider to join him. She cursed herself, she let emotions get the better of her this time... she couldn't just stand by and watch how these monsters slaughtered so many innocent lives whilst her own hands were bound. And what was the first action she took after this battle? _

_Something as foolish as this. _

_As her gaze lingered on the wall, she let out a tired sigh, glad to be in her own room, undisturbed. In the heat of the moment, it seemed to be such an appealing idea... he could help her, he could have come with her, she could have revealed everything to him at the appropriate time... until the numerous other and more likeable outcomes came crashing down on her afterwards. _

_'I won't join you', his words still stung, regardless of the circumstances. The way his gaze seemed to tear right through her mask, all she wished for was to reach out her hand and reveal herself. And once again the only thing escaping her were the cold words through her mask. And it didn't help that his father was there as well. _

_Her hand tightened into a fist, a sudden wave of desperation overcoming her as she grasped the sides of her helmet and pulled it off her head, allowing fresh air to touch her skin. As her gaze setlled back onto the blank mask of her second identity, she threw it into the corner of her room, getting up from the bed right afterwards. She couldn't let it go like this, she couldn't waste her time and continue as slowly as she had previously done all this time, she had to get her point across, she had to show him more, anything to sway him. _

_She needed to talk to him again, without this cursed mask. _

_With that thought in mind, she left her room in an instant, leaving her disguise locked within as she seeked him out, wherever he may be right now. _

_..._

_A frown was placed on Byleth's face ever since the dreadful event within Remire village, and the fact that this 'Flame Emperor' had truly suggested joining forces with him unsettlet him even more so. Becoming a pawn in his game? Far more likely. In truth, it was truly surprising that he had outright asked this of him, did it truly seem that possible for someone to join another without knowing anything about them? Nobody in their right mind would suggest something like this. The images just wouldn't leave his mind, and neither the way he was so eager to defend himself and his unknown cause. Even if there was a fracture of truth in his words, he would never betray those he came to hold dear to him, his students became everything to him. _

_As he walked down the hallway within Garreg Mach, completely lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice Edelgard approaching him from the other side, the latter glad to have finally found him. As they neared one another, Edelgard broke his train of thoughts by speaking up once she stood in front of him. _

_"My teacher, I'm glad I finally found you. I didn't get the chance to speak to you after this tragedy... we have done everything we could to minimize the casualties.", she observed his expression closely, she had to find a way to approach this. _

_"Yes, I realize that. Though I can never even try to imagine the horror the villagers have gone through, I feel... sorry.", Byleth tried to put his turmoil into his words to show her that he meant his words, maybe he failed miserably in it, but he knew that she could read him enough by now. At least he hoped so, it would be unfortunate if not. He would not call somebody a friend who could not look past his expression and understand his true thoughts and she had proven to be able to do just that on multiple occasions already. _

_"Yes. Despite that, Hubert had told me that this Flame Emperor had spoken to you as well?", upon that, Byleth turned his gaze to the ground beside her, a strange feeling overcoming him. _

_"He asked me to join forces with him.", he broke the silence, awaiting her response. However, as she furrowed her brows slightly and her gaze seemed to pierce him, the feeling intensified. _

_"And is this what you want?", a fear overcame, she didn't truly think that he would have actually considered that, did she? He didn't wanted her to think he would betray her, it was the least he wanted. _

_"No, I don't. I wouldn't ever want to abandon any of you.", his words were honest, and yet, it left him with a huge confusion as Edelgard's expression merely changed back into a neutral one. _

_"I see. That is understandable, after all, we don't even know what he wants.", this was not what he had expected. For once, he didn't understand her reaction, and the feeling still remained... that uneasiness... _

_Edelgard, on the other hand, merely looked onto the ground as well, now she stood here, without any knowledge on how to turn this into her favor. All she would have to do was to reach out her hand, all he would have to do was to accept it, to go with her, never to let go... she seethed again at the unlikely yet seemingly so close imagination... _

_"Please...", his sudden words made her look back up at him, eyes filled with worry looking back at her. _

_"... I consider you as a friend, one that I trust, so please, don't think I would ever betray one of you. I would never abandon your side.", a gasp escaped her, and for the briefest moment, her hand reached forward to grasp his, before she halted. Once again, his words pierced her without him ever knowing, and gave her that tiny hope she clung to at the same time. If only he knew the double edged meaning his words held... _

_In that moment, she made a decision. _

_"Of course, I trust you as well, my teacher... if it would ever come down to it, it would be my biggest nightmare if you truly chose to abandon me... and still, I'm sure that if the Flame Emperor truly wishes for you to join him, he will one day approach you without his mask."_

_And if that moment comes, she will place all of her hope into him to hold on to his promise... _

* * *

The images flashed through her mind before she glanced back at Byleth, doubts once again overcoming here.

"But, if I could ask you something as well?", If she wanted to at least hope to get rid of her many nightmares, she would have to get an honest answer from him.

"Whatever you like to."

"We have known each other for a long time now, and yet… there are many decisions I regret upon this day. Decisions that are haunting me in my worst nightmares, knowing that it is purely myself to blame for the outcomes. Decisions with which I have hurt you…", his smile slowly faded, leaving her with more anxiety than before.

"If I would have acted sooner, I could have prevented so many deaths… the innocent villagers, the students in the Monastery, your… your father…", her voice cracked slightly as she struggled to continue. But she didn't had to.

Byleth held a finger to her mouth to silence her. She looked into his eyes which were filled with something she couldn't read.

"I know how much you despised them. I know what they have done to you as well. But…", he removed his finger only to place it onto her own hand as well.

"If only you had revealed to me sooner your true identity, I wouldn't have hesitated to aid you… learning of this in the Holy Tomb, I felt… betrayed.", his heart hurt as her eyes became empty as she looked at his hand on her own, not saying anything as she let sorrow come over her. Moving his hand from her's to place it onto her chin, he gently lifted it so that her gaze was once again meeting his.

"But I would have never abandoned you. After everything we have done together, after everything we have experienced, I would have never turned my back on you. After everything you have been through, you chose to trust me, and I swore to do the same. Don't carry this burden alone…", slowly, he gently wrapped his arms around her to embrace her, his head placed on her back. Edelgard's gaze was still fixated to where his eyes were only a moment ago, filled so much warmth and care… a glimmer filled her own eyes as they were filled with life again.

"...let me take them away from you to never bother you ever again."

A comfortable silence reigned as Byleth slowly pulled away as soon as Edelgard relaxed, smiling genuinely at her. He gazed back at the moon again before he could lose himself in her eyes, still feeling the occasional glance she gave him as she followed his gaze, silently taking in the gentle moon light. Suddenly a gasp and abrupt movement from Byleth immediately brought Edelgard out of her pleasant thoughts as her hand immediately went to her dagger hidden under her attire, grasping the hilt of it as she searched anything for threats near Byleth within the blink of an eye, however, as she didn't find any, she looked at him, who was shaking his hand slightly.

"Is everything alright?", the concern in her voice was all too apparent as Byleth looked away from her.

"Y-yes, it was just…-", his voice turned silent as Edelgard saw a small movement from where he had jerked his hand away. A small spider, crawling away along the sheets of the bed. Her eyes lit up as a bright smile formed on her face.

"I believe I found the cause of this.", she spoke gently although with a trace of amusement. But before Byleth could say anything to defend himself, Edelgard carefully bent over him with a small parchment in her hand, enveloping the small creature as it tried to crawl away before she sent it out of the window. As Byleth sighed ever so silently, Edelgard moved to his side once again with a gentle smile still in her face.

"So you fear something, too.", it was not a question, but her voice was not filled with any trace of amusement anymore. Gently wrapping her arms around him this time, she giggled lightly, causing Byleth to finally look back at her.

"I'm glad I was not the only one of us to fear something…"

Now, a smile formed on his face as well.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I will place several fluff chapters in between, as it is still the core of what I want to do, and I personally prefer them over combat.**


	10. The Final

A ray of sunlight shone against Byleth's face, disturbing his peaceful sleep as he slowly opened one eye, adjusting to the daylight that illuminated the room. However, upon that, he also saw Edelgard on the opposite side of him, facing him with a small smile on her face, still blissfully asleep. They must have fallen asleep beside each other at some point…

Pondering about the day ahead, if nothing would interfere, they would continue to press on and track Thales down in whatever hole he was hiding. Straightening his back after quietly sitting up from the bed, he noticed a small book which was filled with loose parchment, laying on top of the table in front of him. Slowly approaching it, he presumed it belonged to Edelgard, and so he decided not to pry…

At least, until he glanced at a piece of parchment that was slightly sticking out from beneath the cover…

He could recognize his hair… that was not where she kept her drawings… was it? His heart beat increased slightly at the thought of it, the feeling and awareness of it beating against his chest in such moments still not familiar. Looking back at her still peacefully sleeping form, an idea suddenly formed in his mind…

Grabbing the quill that rested beside the small book, he sat down on the wooden chair in front of the table before he took an empty parchment as well, placing it onto his lap as he faced Edelgard once again, a small smile gracing his lips when his eyes reflected his excitement as he began to draw the outline of her face…

* * *

A proud glint resided in his eyes as he observed his work, capturing Edelgard in her sleep with a peaceful expression, before he reached out to place it beneath the cover of the book. She would notice someday… he didn't know how exactly he looked like in _her _drawings, but regardless, he would never be content with a mere drawing of her that could never match the original. But then again, he still slightly wondered if he should believe her words of how terrible she had drawn him, it did not matter to him whether or not it was remotely close to him. That she did in the first place was something that he loved.

A stir brought him out of his thoughts as Edelgard moved within her sleep, patting the space beside her where he had previously been before her eyes slowly opened, noticing the absence of what should be within her grasp. Rapidly blinking the sleep from her eyes she looked around once before she calmed, seeing Byleth facing the window as he looked back at her with a smile.

"Good morning, El."

Noticing her eyes glimmer as they widened slightly, the soft smile she gave in return brought back the awareness of his heartbeat against his chest. Smiling like that when they were not alone remained so foreign to them, and yet, when it was just the two of them, they could do so endlessly.

"You know, I would love to wake up like this every morning, but… I would like to do so even more with you beside me.", without a chance to reply, she bent forward and gently grasped his hand, intertwining it with her's before she pulled him back towards her, wrapping her arms around him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Good morning, my love.", she whispered into his ear, enjoying the comfortable silence as she merely rested for a few more moments on him. Sometimes it just seemed too good to be true how everything turned out, believing all of this to be nothing more than a beautiful dream, but in moments like these, she was always reminded that this was not the case. He was with her, that was all that mattered...

* * *

Continuing their march towards Shambhala following Hubert's lead, they arrived upon an entrance towards the underground city, their enemies lurking down there in the dark. Assembling the troops, the army descended downwards, and the further they went, the more it became apparent just how ancient this place was.

"A whole underground city under our feet this whole time…", Edelgard muttered as she surveyed the dark pillars and constructions, illuminated by the various blue lightings running along those buildings in lines. Unable to advance into the narrow passages with the whole army, they split into two different groups, one led by Hubert, the other by Edelgard and Byleth.

"It looks like nothing I have ever seen before…", Byleth muttered in return, not at all admiring this place. And as he glanced at her, neither did she by the looks of it.

"We should advance further towards the heart of this city and end this quickly. I don't wish to linger here any longer than it has to be.", she declared as she ordered the troops to advance, wary of any resistance. And it was not long until they encountered the first soldiers to stand in their way, presuming them to be the inhabitants of this place.

"Whatever ancient culture resides here, this will be their end. We have had to endure their presence for far too long.", as she drew Aymir to engage them, Byleth looked at the foreign soldiers standing in front of them, the big center of the city behind them. There was a strange sensation that filled him, as if it _beckoned _him to go there…

Shaking it off as a mere thirst for revenge, he longed to see this come to an end. Thales had left scars on both of their souls which would never truly fade away, and he would pay _dearly _for that.

…

It was too soon… he didn't have enough time to finish the preparations…

Channeling as much energy as he could into the summoning circle, he grunted as it took its toll on him. Something like this could not just be rushed… he wouldn't make it in time…

As the door towards the main chamber opened, the glow on the summoning circle vanished as he broke the contact, the magic fading away from his hands. It was no use to continue it like that, he would have to triumph without this…

Steps drew closer as he stared at the circle in front of him, not moving by an inch. As they came to a halt, a grin formed on his face. He would not lose… by _any _means…

…

Edelgard and Byleth looked at each other with determination in their eyes as they entered the main hall of the city, correct in their assumption that Thales was indeed lingering there. Silence reigned as there was no need for words anymore, charging a spell in his hand, Thales slowly turned around to face them, his pale eyes devoid of any emotion. Holding their weapons tight, they didn't wait for him to make the first move. Rushing forward to engage him, Thales fired the Miasma in his hand at the ground in front of them, causing them to dodge to the side. Using the momentum, he summoned shadowy spikes to launch at Byleth, aiming to pierce him multiple times.

None of the spikes reached their target, however, as Edelgard raised Aymir to strike down several lightnings to stop them in the air. Thales didn't stop there, following with another Miasma aimed at Byleth, who in turn shifted his sword into its second form, swiping through the air to stop and cut through the dark magic, fading away. Returning the sword to its original form, he quickly rushed forward before Thales could launch another spell at him, trying to bring his sword down on him from above.

As he dodged to the side with a sidestep, Byleth expected the counterattack, as Thales brought his hand up to launch another Miasma at him from the shortest distance, causing Byleth to try and strike him at his arm. To his surprise, Thales cancelled the spell and ducked his arm away from the sword before delivering a kick to his chest, knocking him backwards. Acting quickly, Thales raised a shield as Aymir struck down at him with a force that reminded him not to take any risks. As his pale eyes met the ones from his former pawn, he only saw pure anger within them.

And he relished in it.

Pushing back with all of his might, he reinforced his barrier with what he could muster, pushing her back before the shield could break. Feeling a crackle above him, he reacted too slowly as a lightning struck him, paralyzing him for a brief moment which was all Edelgard needed as she looked at Byleth who had already shifted his sword again. With a precise strike, he cut the blade across his chest before he delivered another one from the opposite direction, a bloody cross marking Thales chest. Clutching it with both of his hands, he coughed up blood as he inwardly cursed them.

He would take _him_… he would curse him with eternal torment… for all Agarthans...!

With a grunt of pain, dark magic channeled in his hands again before he released it in a powerful beam towards Byleth who prepared himself. Watching in horror as the shadowy magic clashed against his sword, Edelgard immediately moved to help him before the power struggle resulted into a powerful shockwave, causing her to tumble slightly backwards as she shielded herself with her arms from the force. As Byleth recovered from the attack, he touched his chest, feeling something… something else… but there was no wound, no blood…

Raising his head, his gaze fixated on Thales who still clutched his chest in sheer pain, in agony… he was _**helpless**_…

Without a second thought, Byleth charged forward with his eyes solely set upon the one who caused so much pain, so much…

His vision turned slightly red as he grasped the sword tighter in his hands, a glint appearing on his eyes…

As Edelgard watched Byleth charging ahead in front of her, her eyes widened as he mercilessly brought his sword down on Thales, who merely stood still as the last of his strength left his body, falling to his knees with the sword cleaving into his shoulder. But he didn't stop there. Pulling the sword out, he slashed it across his throat, blood staining his hands as he continued to slash into the lifeless corpse as it fell to the ground.

Suddenly a hand grasped his own, holding it in place before he could yet deliver another strike to his utter irritation.

"Byleth! That's enough!", Edelgard gasped as he turned to look at her, a dark, murderous gaze meeting her own. At this moment, time seemed to stop as utter horror overcame her.

"Byleth…", his struggle increased as he broke his hand out of her grasp, before he tried to slash his sword at her. Moving back to dodge, there was only one thing that mattered as Edelgard looked at the one who was everything to her.

An instinct overcame her.

_'This was not him… this was something else… how __**dare **__it try to take him!' _

Rushing forward, Byleth was caught off guard as she swiped the sword out of his hand, clattering onto the ground beside him. Before he could move an inch, a body suddenly tackled him, sending him to the ground. Struggling against her hold on top of him, he could not move against her as she grasped his head, forcing him to meet her gaze, not letting him look away for a single moment. His resistance slowly crumbled as he gazed into her eyes, the glint in his eyes slowly disappearing...

_'Those… eyes… he knew…'_

A shadow slowly moved away from his body, dissipating away on the ground as his eyes regained the life within them she so desperately longed to see.

"... El? I… what…", trying desperately to remember what happened, he was silenced as she tightly hugged him against her, refusing to let him go, burying her head under his neck.

"Hush… everything is alright… it is over…", a sob escaped her as she held him, the mere thought of losing him to the darkness crushing her as she simply held him…

Heavy footsteps slowly drew near as the Imperial soldiers covered the entrance, prepared to attack any foe within the chamber with Hubert at the lead, until they caught sight of the scene unfolding in front of them, all of them lowering their weapons as they witnessed their Emperor holding on to Byleth for dear life…

For the first time, a genuine smile formed on Hubert's face as he looked at the pair.

_'They have made it' _


	11. Recovery

Edelgard didn't like the way his eyes had lost the life within them as he blankly looked at the wall in front of him from his position on the bed. Whenever there was silence between them and Edelgard didn't manage to direct his thoughts elsewhere, Byleth would seemingly lose himself in his own mind again, leaving nothing but a mere shell of himself to his surroundings. And it pained her for every second that she was forced to see him like that.

Byleth couldn't remember what _exactly _he had done while he lost control over himself, and she would have preferred to never reveal it to him in the first place. Yet, he deserved to know at least part of the truth, and so she settled onto a more neutral answer, merely telling him that he was under some kind of influence. Unfortunately, despite her small hopes, this was already enough for him to catch on to what might have happened.

And now he blamed himself.

That look… it was reminding her far too much of the time when he would keep everything to himself and never let anyone get a glimpse of what he was feeling. And to be honest with herself? He could stay like that for forever and it wouldn't matter. But not with her. They would always find comfort and solace within each other and she wouldn't allow him to distance himself from her for even an inch over something like that. It was her turn to be there for him whenever he needed her, and she would stay by his side no matter what.

And so, she talked to him for hours on end, ranging from anything she knew that they both enjoyed, all the while relishing in his presence and how his eyes became ever so slightly more cheerful upon her words.

However, the reason for him having to stay within the confines of their room for at least a few more days was his physical condition. While he, to her utter gratefulness, didn't sustain any serious injuries, he was left feeling drained and weak, unable to move properly without any assistance. To reach the next best location as fast as they could, Edelgard had settled to return to the monastery for the duration of his condition, unwilling to leave his side for a single moment. Any further progressions on running the country could be taken over by Hubert for now, there was nothing that would come between her and Byleth. And now that they were within the safe confinement of their room, she could solely focus on him without a single care in the world.

Upon thinking about what might have been the cause of all of this, she had tasked Hannemann to try and find any solutions to what had transpired. However, she suspected that there was only one thing to blame for his condition and what he went through… she only needed any sort of confirmation. She knew that the disappearance of his Crest was a risk to wield the relic any further, but upon seeing that Byleth was still somehow able to use it to its full extent made her forget about those worries… she cursed herself for her ignorance. And if Thales was to blame for this, she would find a way to assure his safety… however, the only trail she had was her first theory.

But that could wait, for now.

All she wanted to focus on was his recovery, and never letting his attention go anywhere else but her. Edelgard had changed into a red garment, not seeing any need to wear her entire attire when nothing would interrupt them. It was late in the evening when the sun had already settled early, only two candles illuminated the room in a soft glow. Without realizing how quickly the time went by, Edelgard was merely resting her head gently on his shoulder from her sitting position beside the bed, her gaze looking out of the window within her office as, for once, silence reigned again between the two after she endlessly enjoyed idling around with only him to watch her. And unlike before, she felt at ease when she slightly turned her head to see that Byleth had already fallen asleep, the small smile on his face causing her to lay her hand on top of his, grasping it softly. With every moment that had passed, she could feel him become less and less tense, and with every small step, she could finally see his usual self again that she was meant to see…

She didn't know how long his condition would remain like that, but there would be some days left in which they could just be resting like this with only focusing on each other. With a content sigh, her eyelids slowly dropped as well as sleep slowly overcame her.

* * *

A knock came from the door which quickly snapped Edelgard out of her sleep. Realizing that sunlight was already shining through the window, she blinked her eyes a couple of times before she responded the door. She had made it very clear that nobody was to disturb them unless it was connected with Byleth's condition.

"It is me, Hanneman. Pardon the early interruption.", his voice came from behind the door before he entered upon her permission. Byleth had awoken as well as he watched the scholar step beside the bed to greet the two of them. As his eyes met his own, a smile came to the scholar's face as it visible lit up.

"Ah, how wonderful to see that you are recovering so well, professor. I am certain her majesty is taking good care of you.", his expression remained the same until he looked back to the pair to see two blank expressions looking back at him with disbelief in their eyes. Upon that, a whole hearted chuckle escaped him.

"But by any means, that is not what I meant.", as he watched the two of them so closely stuck together, the old scholar could not resist the urge to lighten the mood a bit. Despite one's age, there was nothing against a light hearted tease.

"But I must also say, after all of our time spend at the monastery I am so _delighted _to see that you have acted. I just _knew _that you looked at her in such a different way!", another chuckle escaped him as Byleth's eyes widened slightly, his face getting slightly red and all the while, Edelgard was still directly beside him.

"Alright, alright, I didn't wanted to embarrass you too much, professor. I just could not resist your reaction. I came here because I have news regarding this new phenomena, and I must say, this new field of research has occupied so much of my time, I hardly manage to force myself away from this fascinating topic."

"I'm glad that you have found a new research to occupy your time with, Hanneman. If I may ask, what exactly did you find out?", Edelgard asked politely as she awaited the answer she seeked. Taking a seat on the next chair in front of Byleth, the scholar looked back at him before he proceeded.

"In all of my time researching crests, I have yet to research the possibility of removing a crest. As it is, not many people would willingly give up a crest, if _any _exist at all. But to get to the point, the removal of your Crest of Flames has also removed your ability to wield the Sword of the Creator… at least, that is what _should _be the case. However, as it is, you are still able to wield and use its full potential, and that is without the corresponding Crest. That is where I still am at a loss of my research, nothing like that has ever occurred before.", during the entire conversation, Byleth noted how Edelgard seemed to take in every single word with vigor.

She spoke up."But it is not safe to use it. What if it should corrupt him? We don't know how dangerous it is."

"That is certainly a possibility that should not be left out. And yet, it is still fascinating and curious at the same time that the professor is still able to use its full power. I have a few theories at the moment, but until I have had the proper chance to do some tests, I would refrain from using the relic for now, professor. It is not safe to assume that the next time, something worse might happen. I wouldn't want to imagine the possibilities.", Byleth simply nodded at the scholar's words, mulling over everything he took in over the last few moments. As silence reigned between them for a moment, Edelgard glanced at Byleth for a brief moment before she faced the old scholar again, a look of determination in her eyes.

"Thank you for all the information Hanneman, I couldn't bare to see anything harm him, especially when it is those Crests which are merely poison to the world… but I am curious, you have mentioned the possibility of removing a Crest from its wielder. Would there, by _**any **_chance, a way to consider it possible?"

"Truth to be told, it is not the first time I have considered this, just as I have researched the field of gaining a Crest through other means than through heritage…", Edelgard flinched ever so slightly upon this, unnoticed by the scholar, but Byleth gently intertwined his hand with her's as he slightly bent towards her, almost his entire body was still feeling limp and weak. The moment she turned to gaze into his eyes, she smiled at him in gratitude before they faced the scholar again.

"...but if it is possible to go one way, it could very well be possible the other way around as well. However, that would involve to test with somebody's blood.", again, Edelgard slightly tightened her hold on Byleth's hand, grasping it more ever so slightly. Feeling her distress, Byleth spoke up instead.

"I want to thank you as well for everything you have provided. But I think we should leave it at that for now."

"But of course, I will research further upon this topic in the near future. Rest assured I will let you know immediately whenever I find out something new. I know that this is not the time for me to ask this of you, but once you have recovered, I would appreciate it if you could help me in my efforts, professor."

Upon the slight narrowing of her brows, he immediately added."Nothing which could result in any kind of danger, of course. But we could also use the time to talk about non serious matters as well. You could share a story on how the Emperor managed to get so close to you.", for the third time, Hannemann let out a wholeheartedly laugh as he effectively made the two stare at him in disbelief. Getting up from the chair, the scholar bid them a last farewell before he took his leave, leaving the two of them with themselves again. As Byleth slightly bent backwards again, he noticed that Edelgard was still holding on to his hand tightly. Upon that, she turned around to face him fully, slowly laying her other hand onto his as well.

"A possibility to remove my Crests… if that were truly possible, I wouldn't hesitate to accept it. If we could both live together in our new world without our Crests… I couldn't imagine a more beautiful life."

**I hope you enjoyed! I decided to change things, as it should stay a bit more unpredictable. I also wanted to mention that I'm reading every comment, but I'm not sure whether or not to reply to everyone or do it like this, the author notes got very long with them, that's why I took out the previous ones except a few and tried to do it like this instead, every once in a while. Or maybe I should just put them at the end of a chapter, I'm not sure. But I'm always reading them, they're making my day ^^**


	12. Reunion

A smile traced her lips as Edelgard looked out of the window, a hint of anticipation reflecting from her eyes. She was not a person to look forward to an event, in any sense at all, but that didn't apply if it concerned only the rest of their friends. It had been almost two months now since they had last seen them, and now that she recalled, she had never told any of them just what Byleth truly was for her. It never occurred to her, all she wanted was to be close to him, to have him with her, she would have never dreamed it possible for him to share her feelings. And as it was, she was not very… _skilled_, at hiding her affection either. Neither to Byleth, nor any of the others. Was it truly always that obvious for every single one of them to pick up on that…?

It wasn't _always _that way. Hiding it seemed to be so much easier all those years ago, at least to her. She was just the cold and arrogant heir to the Empire, seemingly not interested in any kind of romance to those who didn't know it any better than herself. Now that she thought about it, she wondered how Byleth had taken her little… _hints_. Since when _did _he see her in the same way as she did? Maybe he had the very same thoughts from their beginnings already as well…?

She shook her head, the dreams and hopes of a little girl were showing themselves again. But the smile on her lips remained, that didn't mean that those dreams didn't come true. And it also didn't mean that she couldn't dream with him in the center of her world as much as she liked. It was not like he could know every imagination of the two of them that came up in her mind whilst daydreaming…

Turning around to look at his sleeping form, her eyes lidded slightly, meeting all of the others would be very good for them. And there was nothing holding her back from showing the bond they had always shared, especially no teasing from a certain _someone_. As much as she considered Dorothea a good friend, she loathed the times where she would try and talk to her about romance five years ago. Making up any excuses to fake her disinterest while having him constantly on her mind became truly tiresome over time… and of course that didn't stop her either when Byleth disappeared and she couldn't bring herself to hide anything any longer, even if she didn't notice herself. At least she had spared her from any teasings then, but she was there for her instead to lighten her mood with it, constantly reminding her that he was bound to come back.

She smiled again at the memory…

* * *

_As drop after drop clashed against the window, the seemingly never ending rain outside not ceasing in its intensity, Edelgard's blank gaze was directed into nothingness, devoid of any emotion as she stared into the black sky. How long had it been? How many days had she spent like this already when there was nothing else to force her longing into the back of her mind? _

_Three years… _

_And her hope never faltered. Never. Even if it would go on like this forever, she had made a promise… she would wait for him. Always. _

_The steps approaching her from behind didn't earn a reaction from her, as she knew already who it was. As much as she appreciated the effort, there was only so much a friend could offer… _

_As Dorothea watched Edelgard's unmoving form, she sighed, taking a seat beside her friend on the bed, a warm cup of tea in her hand that she silently held out for her to take, the fresh and steaming smell of herbes faintly filling the air. After a moment of hesitation, Edelgard slowly took the cup from her friend before she looked into the reflection of herself on the clear surface, showing her her own state. She didn't bother putting up any facade, nobody else was there to see her, and she didn't have the strength to so… _

_"You should drink, it will clear your mind a bit.", Dorothea spoke with empathy as she regarded her friend, who slowly heeded her advice and took a small sip, her eyes unmoving as they blankly stared ahead of her. Suppressing a sigh, Dorothea could only watch from the side as the void within her friend drained her of any life, unable to offer her anything else than her company and words. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she must feel… going through all of this without him at her side for such a long time… it became apparent how deeply she was attached to him. All that she saw in front of her was the empty shell of her dear friend that desperately clung to a hope to protect her own sanity. It tore on her on the inside… _

_"Edelgard, please remember that you are still not alone, even if we cannot give you the same as he could, remember that we are still always here for you if you need to talk. He is still out there somewhere, I know it… we all do. Whatever may happen, don't lose yourself to that darkness, he wouldn't want that…", her voice turned into a whisper towards the end, seeing her friend still motionless in place. _

_"If… if it helps… you could tell me something about your time together, you have never done so before, I didn't know… I would be happy to hear a story about him.", her tone became hopeful as she softly spoke to her friend, careful about her every word. _

_And for the briefest moment, she swore she could have seen the end of her lips curve ever so slightly. _

* * *

Grasping his hand while gently letting him balance himself with her support, Byleth slowly stood up from the bed, Edelgard still holding him even though he assured her that he was feeling slightly better. Faint daylight illuminated the room as the sun began to rise, and Edelgard planned the whole day for them to spend time solely with the rest of the Black Eagle team. It would be a good surprise for him as well. As she led him out of their room and along the small corridor, the first smell of what she had created that morning before proceeding to wake Byleth slowly became apparent, making her ever so slightly more anticipated for his reaction…

During his time he was confined to their room, Edelgard had made sure to reach out for each member of their team and assemble them at the monastery, and they were surely waiting already for them as she had told them to.

They were already swarming her with questions when they arrived, but she wanted to meet again with everybody only with him.

His curious expression was apparent to her as she glanced at him, yet he didn't question her motives as she led him towards a secluded room at the end of the corridor, a few voices coming from inside. As they stood in front of the door, Edelgard smiled at him before she opened the door, the voices inside getting quiet as the pair entered. A gasp escaped him as all too familiar eyes settled upon them, a figure already approaching them before he could process everything.

"Professor!", Dorothea approached with a cheerful expression before she stopped, seeing Edelgard still holding him to support his balance.

"Oh dear, are you alright?", upon not seeing any injuries, Dorothea held back any further questions as she looked at them for an explanation.

"I am fine, don't worry.", Byleth assured her as he thought about what to do. This was not what he would have expected to happen today. At that, Dorothea relaxed, albeit only slightly, but decided to lighten the mood instead as she looked at Edelgard, yet she didn't say anything as she merely narrowed her eyes with a smug grin on her face, causing Edelgard to hold Byleth just a little bit tighter. However, the rest of their friends didn't just stay in the back as Ferdinand approached them as well, his usual confident expression on his face as he spoke up.

"It is good to see the two of you again, you should have seen how persistent she was in setting all of this up as perfectly as possible.", Edelgard narrowed her eyes slightly in response as her glare settled upon him.

"Ferdinand-"

"And you should have seen how fiercely she declined any help from us as she prepared this meal for you.", Dorothea chimed in upon seeing how Edelgard tried to hide her emotional turmoil. She just left her no other choice, she _had_ to relish upon seeing this side of her friend. If she had only known years ago what an effect Byleth had towards Edelgard, she would have done anything to bring them closer together, especially as the former seemingly-never-interested image of Edelgard came into her mind, never telling her a thing about _this_. She should have picked up upon that the moment Edelgard took her time to actually spend time with him on multiple occasions, on her own accord no less. And thinking back, she already started doing this the moment the professor was tasked to teach them. She wondered deeply how soon this already started, she just couldn't pinpoint it…

A smirk came to her face. Well, it didn't matter anymore, now that the cards were open. And judging by the expression Edelgard wore, she didn't like how this was going a single bit.

"There is _no _need to point such things out.", Edelgard didn't like losing control over the situation, Dorothea knew that. Of course, she wouldn't overstep the boundaries, instead, she shifted her gaze to the professor, who had his own eyes set upon the meal which was standing on a decorated table in the middle of the small room, a window on the left side of the table offering a good view of the surroundings of Garreg Mach from above. As Edelgard followed the gaze of her friend, she turned her head to see Byleth looking at the meal she had cooked for him, one that she _knew _he liked. She had seen how much he enjoyed it back in the monastery as she, for the first time, chose to take a seat at a table close to someone else, surprising some of the other students.

* * *

_Having chosen a more secluded table within the dining hall, Byleth took the opportunity as usual to simply collect his thoughts and reflect on the past week, as well as looking forward to have the weekend for a break again. As he had chosen a spot for himself and walked through the hall with his plate, he had received a few weird looks from some of the students as he had, out of the whole variety of the menu, merely settled for a slice of bread and a few pieces of bacon for breakfast. He didn't mind, he didn't have a need for much else for now. As he flipped through the pages of a book he brought along on the side of his plate, a few steps drawing closer briefly picked his attention before he shook off the thought as someone just passing by, not looking up from the book as he calmly flipped onto the next page. _

_"Excuse me, Professor", as he looked up at the familiar voice, he was surprised to see Edelgard standing beside the seat in front of him with a plate of her own "would you mind if I sit here?", shaking his head as a sign for her to go ahead, she smiled at him briefly before she placed her plate in front of his own before taking a seat. Sparing a glance at her choice of food, he found that her own plate didn't consist of much else either, the only difference being that she had chosen a small salad as well. But there was also a small pot filled with a soup out of which he couldn't make out the ingredients… yet, as much as he didn't mind her company, he was reminded that he at least had to say something in order not to appear rude in any way, didn't he…? _

_As silence reigned for a while and Edelgard seemingly had no problem with that, he reluctantly let that thought ago. At least, until another one replaced it almost instantly. Since when did he care what others might think about his habits and behaviour? Shifting his focus back onto the book at which he had been blankly staring at for a moment without actually reading it, he blinked his eyes once before he took a small bite from his bread. Unbeknownst to him, Edelgard subtly glanced at him every once in a while, merely observing him silently as he calmly ate the remains of his breakfast, multiple thoughts going through her mind. For once, she was actually glad she could just eat her meal in a comfortable silence without any worries, as he didn't seem to mind. That is, despite all the glances she might have received for actually choosing a seat with someone else. But that was not what was on her mind, for once, she wanted to know more about him, anything ranging from his values to his view of the world, anything that she hoped might align with her own interests and beliefs. Having seemingly such a similar personality was one thing, hence, they were both usually the ones minding their own business with their own things in mind without much thought to others, at least from what she had seen from him, but as she had poked his opinion after the suppression of Lord Lonato's rebellion, she couldn't help but wonder what else might be in his interest that she agreed with as well… _

_However, as she glanced at him again, she found his own gaze subtly looking at the soup which was still on her plate, having been made as a specialty for today. Deciding to act upon it despite his blank expression, she gently cupped the pot and shifted it slightly towards him, offering him her spoon. _

_"If you wish to, I'd be glad to share it. I was not sure myself as I picked it, I have never tried it before as well.", she analyzed his face closely despite the small reassuring smile she gave him as he looked at her for a moment before he accepted her offer with a brief 'thank you', taking a small dip into the soup with the spoon before he tasted it. Tilting her head ever so slightly as his shoulders dropped, his gaze remaining on the spoon for a long moment as she wondered what to make out of his reaction. Looking back at the filled pot she spoke out her thoughts as she assumed that it was not really to his liking. _

_"Oh, if it is truly this bad I might reconsider-", halting mid sentence as she glanced back at where he had been sitting a mere moment ago, she blinked her eyes once as she scanned the room due to his sudden disappearance. _

_"My teacher…?", her gaze stopped upon catching him standing at the food table, filling a rather large sized bowl with the same soup. A moment later after processing all of this, an amused smile formed on her lips as she chuckled to herself. _

* * *

"Hey! I haven't even gotten to greet them, too!", Caspar interrupted her memories as he approached from behind Ferdinand as well, Bernadetta standing not too far away from him, albeit slightly hiding herself behind them. Though, to her notice, she was still smiling at the professor in a cheerful way, having more confidence than before.

"You should have not forgotten about me.", Petra approached as the last with Linhardt following beside her. Byleth looked at all of the former students, a slight curve forming on the side of his lips as he allowed himself a small smile, taking a brief moment to reform Petra's sentence into what would most likely make sense.

"Petra, our dear Professor would have never forgotten about us, and neither would he have forgotten about you.", Dorothea corrected her while Linhardt watched from beside her before he spoke up as well.

"Seeing Edelgard being so enthusiastic about something as cooking was a sight that kept even me from taking a nap. In fact, it is lasting even now.", Linhardt brought back Byleth's original thoughts as he focused on the meal again which was still standing on the table for everyone. There weren't many things he enjoyed, he took pleasure out of the most simple things in life, and that his favorite dish was standing there made him feel more warm in his chest than he could grasp. But it was not only that what caused this feeling, Edelgard had taken the time to observe and remember what he thought was trivial to anyone else. Thinking about it caused the feeling to intensify only further, holding himself back from thanking her in any way that might be too much.

As Edelgard watched the growing smile which Byleth unconsciously formed, she could only do the same, feeling a great wave of happiness and satisfaction going through her. He appreciated it a lot, she could make him happy in return, and that was all she had hoped for.

"Why don't we all settle down first and continue over the meal?", Edelgard interrupted after a brief hesitation, wanting Byleth to be able to taste her creation before it got cold. As much as she had enjoyed preparing it, especially for whom she was doing it, she knew already before that she _might _not be really made to cook. But then again, such was the case with Byleth as well as he said it during their first time doing it together in the monastery, since the reason he was doing it was mainly the enjoyment. She remembered the occasion as one of her most fond memories. If anybody else would have asked her back then, even one of her classmates, if she were interested in cooking with them, she would have politely declined. But after it became a habit for her to go to her teacher during her spare time, he had asked her just that after one of their discussions. Hearing it from him was… different, somehow, it surprised her that this request came from him. Thinking back, _all _of those activities which neither her or Byleth would have ever considered doing, they did with each other.

_'Doing something trivial with somebody whom you value more than anything else and is just like you seems to make those activities far more valuable…',_ Edelgard mused in her mind.

Combining their efforts in such activities was something she very much looked forward to do again.

"Agreed, I'm very much looking forward to just enjoy the day together with everyone without any conflict involved, it all still feels so unnatural.", Dorothea said in excitement before Linhardt agreed.

"It certainly was something that is better left in the back of my thoughts.", as all of the members settled onto a seat around the dining table, Edelgard settled beside Byleth, brushing her arm against his with a constant smile in her mind as she relished in the cheerful glint in his eyes.

As everyone took a portion of the soup, Bernadetta noticed the absence of Hubert.

"H-has anyone seen Hubert, or is he just busy? He d-didn't die or did he-", as the panicking thoughts took hold in her mind, Edelgard merely sighed silently before she replied.

"There was a problem concerning the troops stationed at Fodlan's throat and a request for a few extra soldiers to guard the passage since many of the old Noble houses have already been dissolved, there has been a lack in leadership. Hubert insisted on taking over this problem and left the monastery three days ago, it might take several days before he comes back.", Edelgard explained to which Ferdinand merely grinned subtly with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well that's truly unfortunate…", he mumbled before he received an elbow from Dorothea as well as a swift glare, turning him silent with an apologetic expression and his hands held in front of him. Edelgard, however, was busy glancing at Byleth whom was contently savoring every sip he took out of her cooking. Dorothea, however, only had eyes for the ring she noticed Edelgard was wearing, squealing internally as she mulled over how to change the topic, seeing how everyone else still didn't seem to have grasped their true bond.

"But say, Edie, that's such a beautiful ring you're wearing… I wonder who might have given you that one…", gaining the attention of every occupant of the room, all eyes settled upon Edelgard and Byleth, the former merely sighing again at her friend's behaviour, despite the faint blush she now had on her face.

"Now that you mention it, is that a…?", having caught even the interest of Linhardt, he left the sentence hanging as he continued his train of thought, looking at the Emperor expectantly, yet with wonder.

"But from whom?", he muttered after another moment of silence, earning a heavily irritated stare from Dorothea, who mentally shook her head.

"Linhardt, you should be able to put such two obvious together-", before she could go on any further, Edelgard interrupted her, a smile now on her face as she had her eyes closed, gently taking Byleth's hand under the table who in turn lifted their intertwined hands onto the table with a smile of his own. A long silence stretched in response as every member of the Black Eagles stared at them with widened eyes, not counting Dorothea, who merely smiled contently with her hands clasped together.

"Byleth has given it to me in the most joyous moment in my life, and I can now say that he is finally mine.", Byleth glanced at her with an ever so slightly taken aback expression, but she merely continued to smile at everyone, not regretting her choice of words one bit. However, as the long silence stretched and Dorothea began to worry slightly, Caspar suddenly spoke up.

"...I didn't see that one coming.", at that, Dorothea began to roll her eyes before she prepared for a long speech about how she couldn't believe their obviousness before he quickly added.

"Joking of course! I think we all saw that coming sooner or later, it was not that hard to see.", he laughed heartily with almost everyone joining him, Dorothea merely staring back at him, not really having expected that from him, while Edelgard and Byleth merely watched their friends.

"You two are truly are fitting match, I congratulate you! But if she has managed to get the professor, then that means I'll just have to find somebody even better for myself!", Ferdinand challenged again to which Edelgard merely directed her gaze onto the table, unable to believe this.

"Ferdinand, for the last time, I thought this was over with…", before she could continue her train of thoughts, Ferdinand interrupted her.

"No, I was only joking, even a true noble like me will probably never achieve that.", as he effectively caught a wide eyed stare from everyone, he merely rubbed the back of his head with an uncertain expression before Caspar chimed in.

"But I definitely didn't see _that _one coming!"

* * *

The day went by quickly, time seemed to fly past the two of them as they simply enjoyed everything they did with the others without a single care in the world. As they settled for a last meal at the beginning of the night, being prepared by an enthusiastic Dorothea together with Petra and Caspar, they both took the time to take a stroll outside and watch the night bathed in the moonlight from atop one of the towers.

"You know, when I first came to the monastery, I had but one goal in my mind. I never cared much for my surroundings, if at all at some days… I knew what lay ahead on my path and how senseless any kind of bonds would have been. In the end, all that would have reminded me of the peaceful days there would have been reminders of me learning as much as I could before moving on to start what I had envisioned so long ago. Until fate sent you my way, and I was mesmerized… I started counting the days I could spend with you sooner than I knew myself.", as a serene smile graced her lips, she looked back at Byleth, a glint in her eyes.

"Did I ever apologize to you for falling in love with somebody as complicated as me?"

Now it was Byleth's turn to look at her with slightly widened eyes, surprise written within them.

"Complicated?", the way he said it again caused Edelgard's smile to fade as she wondered what was so off about that. After a moment of silence Byleth continued with a genuine smile of his own.

"You are somebody who strives for their goal no matter what may come their way and is willing to go to any lengths to do what you believed was right, despite everything that you have endured. Unlike me, who never made such decisions on his own and instead merely followed what I was told to do. I said it before, you have far more talents that I lack. That does not make you complicated, does it not show how unique you are instead? At least, that is how I always viewed everything…", silence reigned again as Edelgard merely stared at him, causing Byleth to look into her eyes with slight confusion. Did he say something wrong…?

Before he could say something he found himself within her arms, embracing him tightly with her lips locked onto his own, leaving him no choice for another word.

As they silently gazed into each other's eyes, their soft breathing the only thing they could hear, his eyes suddenly turned sad, causing her to place a hand onto his cheek.

"...sometimes I feel like I have missed so much…", he quietly whispered, however, Edelgard didn't interfere, listening to his every word.

"I have missed everything that happened in those five years, I… I fear… that something might have changed, and I missed out on everything…", any further word was cut off by her as she made him look at her again, smiling warmly at him before she removed her hand from his cheek, placing her hands onto her horned crown instead. Byleth watched in confusion as she slowly lifted the crown from her head, letting her hair flow outward as she brushed them once with her hand, settling it behind her back. His breath was caught in his throat as she looked back into his eyes with the sweetest of smiles.

She hadn't changed, before him was the same person he was forced to leave five years ago…

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**As always, I appreciate the feedback. I did focus mainly on Edelgard and Byleth, but I think I have covered most of what I wanted to make with them, I will implement others as well ^^ though it does make me think twice every time somebody says something, I always try not to get them out of their canon behaviour, it does take a bit more time. But I also want to point out that writing for those two and their emotional intimacy has been the most fun I've had from any of my stories, I like it a lot! **

**Have a nice day! **


	13. The End of the Dark

Suddenly he could feel a piercing sensation, becoming aware of the pain that slowly returned. Edelgard froze for a moment as his expression changed, taking a step forward before he gritted his teeth, another sharp breath escaping him.

A grunt escaped Byleth as he suddenly succumbed to the ground, clutching his chest to Edelgard's horror. Rushing to his side, she held him supportively as she was forced to watch his face contort in pain. Byleth cursed the situation, why now? Why did the pain have to return… his chest burned, feeling as if he was burned within, consuming hole ever so slowly. He faintly noticed voices around him, but his sight merely became more unclear for each second that passed. Suddenly something sharp stung in his mind, causing him to lose his sight entirely. But he could still hear the voices…

_"The sword… go to it…"_

He did not recognize it… he could feel something touch his chest for a moment, his thoughts swirling wildly in his head. Did he only imagine it…?

_"Don't let them get close…"_

…

"Tell the medical wing to prepare for an emergency immediately! I will carry him.", Edelgard commanded as Linhardt stared in shock at the scene in front of, swiftly nodding without hesitation before rushing off into the monastery. This was not what he had imagined to see when he noticed that the both of them had sneaked away together, mere feelings of worry and confusion continued to overfill him as he moved as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Edelgard carefully placed her arms under his neck and legs before she lifted his unconscious form, trying desperately to remain calm and to get him help immediately. Making sure she had a safe grip on him, she moved as quickly as possible, the staff and soldiers she passed swiftly ignored as they watched in alarm. She didn't have time for any of this, he needed help. Now.

He was _not _alright. If he felt this way before and didn't tell her… she quickly shoved these thoughts away, all that mattered now was to help him. As she navigated her way through the various halls and towards the medical wing, the quickened breathing of her beloved caught her attention immediately, causing her to look down at him as he slightly opened his eyes, trying to move his head to look at her, muttering something that she couldn't understand with a pained groan. She gently hushed him, reassuring him that everything would be alright as his eyes stayed lidded, before he slowly lost consciousness again, causing her to increase her speed immediately. Every individual that crossed her path made way for them as their Emperor rushed past them, Byleth grasped tightly in her arms, leaving the staff and soldiers to murmur amongst them. Her eyes were solely directed in front of her, with the medical wing at the end of the next corridor, before she looked down at his face one last time.

_'Please hold on just a little longer…'_

…

"How could I let this happen…", Edelgard's eyes rested on the unconscious form of Byleth, who was now laying on a medical bed, his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell in quick yet quiet breaths, sweat covering his face.

"Edie, no one could have predicted any of this! We will watch him from now on, we won't let anything happen to him, whatever it is that plagues our dear teacher. But don't blame yourself.", Dorothea stood at her side while Edelgard sat on a chair beside the bed, her eyes seemingly staring into emptiness as she was lost in her own mind, trying to comprehend everything. He didn't wield the Sword of the Creator at any time, and neither was he in any contact with it… it must have been something else. She pondered about every single possibility, tracing down every step they took until everything came down to the moment when Thales had struck him with his last attempt to kill Byleth… everything had started from there. That shadow that took control of him for the brief duration, it faded as soon as she disarmed him… whatever it was, he must never lay a hand onto the sword again.

Her hands clenched into fists as her expression hardened, a cold glint in her eyes. She wanted to rip whatever the cause of this was away, she wanted to destroy it, she desperately wanted to fight it… but she couldn't. She could not fight something that seemingly resided within the one she wouldn't ever want to harm. But that did not mean that she would just idly stand by.

"Watch him. Watch him at all times. Despite anything that he might say if he awakes, don't let him get out of this room.", she ordered, receiving a surprised stare from her friend. She silenced Dorothea with a single look that did not allow for any further discussion, causing her to simply nod, not questioning Edelgard any further. As she turned around to leave the room, having a destination set in mind, she looked back at Byleth's resting form one last time with a serene look in her eyes. She had to lock the sword away at any cost, get it as far away from him as possible. Or destroy it if it was possible…

_'I'll be back as soon as I can…'_

XxxxxxxX

Dorothea merely watched as Edelgard left the room, the few medical staff members remaining in the room keeping an eye out for Byleth as well, periodically providing Dorothea with a few rubbed herbes and hot water, advising her to give them to Byleth in his sleep from time to time. She didn't know what exactly had transpired, but the sheer distress and panic she had witnessed from Edelgard were enough to tell her that something was seriously wrong with Byleth. Just what happened to him…?

When the door suddenly opened again, she saw Linhardt enter the room with a distressed expression, walking towards the bed with his eyes set upon their teacher, a somber look in his eyes. It was silent for a long moment as neither of the two knew what to say, the situation still unclear and dangerous. If something were to happen to him, they _knew_ Edelgard would not…

"We must keep an eye on him at all times. I desperately hope that our worries won't come true.", Dorothea spoke quietly, earning a nod from him.

"We should have been there. Maybe we could have prevented anything like this to happen.", Linhardt spoke with regret, yet Dorothea remained silent. One moment everything seemed to be too good to be true, and now this happened. To _him_, no less. But she would do as Edelgard said, their teacher was strong, whatever this was that had befallen him, he would not let it take him that easily…

A thought occurred to her before she turned her head around to look back at Linhardt.

"I forgot, the others are surely wondering what is going on right now. Can you tell them to go and meet us here? Perhaps if we all wait for him together to wake up, he would be glad to see all of us…", she muttered, looking at the ground a moment later as for the briefest moment, a dreadful thought of what might happen if he didn't wake up at all anymore entered her mind. It was discarded and banished in an instant.

"Yes, that would probably be for the best-", as he hesitantly agreed and turned around to go and fetch the others, a stir suddenly made them both freeze, turning around immediately to see Byleth moving slightly, groaning painfully in his sleep. Watching with dread, Dorothea held a hand onto his forehead, feeling the intense warmth meeting it. She turned around, looking for the herbes laying on the small table in front of the bed, rubbing them slightly together to cover them with liquid. Linhardt watched still frozen in place before they both turned back towards Byleth, only for Dorothea to drop the herbes as her eyes widened.

A pair of glowing red eyes was looking back at her.

* * *

Opening the door towards their private chamber, Edelgard wasted no time in scanning the room for a chest near the bed, knowing that the cursed sword was kept inside. She had avoided going into this room with him ever since they had learned of the potential risk this sword now held, which is why she had chosen to let him rest in her own former chambers. But now… this was seemingly not enough anymore. She had to decide what to do with it. As she approached the chest, she knelt down and carefully opened it, gazing upon the resting relic inside. However, she narrowed her eyes quickly afterwards.

It had lost its use. And if it now threatened him in any way… she would rather break it in half in an instant. She would have to find a way to destroy it completely as soon as possible. Not wanting to make more contact with the weapon than necessary herself, she grabbed the sword and closed the chest before moving out of the room again, closing the door behind her. She knew where she could store and lock it away properly for now, so that nobody may reach it until she found another solution. Moving with haste, she navigated her way through several more corridors and out of the main building, making her way towards an old relic chamber located in the backyard of the monastery, containing various old relics and ancient things the church had kept hidden before, not deeming the items worthy to be displayed. As she moved inside the old building, she ignored the various old items and instead moved towards an empty and old casket before she placed the sword inside, sealing it with a magical lock. Taking one last glance at it before she moved out again, she sealed the entryway as well, making a mental not to herself to remind one of their friends to keep an eye out for this chamber as well. But for now, it should be far enough away for him to be anywhere near it… now she needed to figure out the second part. Those were powerful weapons and relics, destroying them by normal means would surely prove to be almost impossible, but there was bound to be a way. She would have to search any available possibilities on this matter…

Suddenly a flaming light erupted in the distance, catching her attention with her eyes widening upon what transpired before her eyes. One of the buildings blew up into pieces, pieces of rock and stone flying through the air before they scattered on the ground, distant screams becoming more and more apparent. She could see soldiers from everywhere around her move towards the location, alarm bells ringing shortly afterwards as the smoke ascended into the sky. And all the while, Edelgard stood paralyzed as the image kept displaying before her eyes.

The medical wing.

Having begun to run without herself realizing, her eyes became glazed as the flames lit up the night sky in the distance, the images of her friend keeping an eye out for Byleth… what had happened…

Moving as fast as her legs could carry her, she refused to think about anything until she got there, refusing to let any other dreadful thought to creep into her mind. It would do no good.

She only kept going.

* * *

As she arrived at the scene, soldiers were helping the wounded out of the destroyed area, a few corpses scattered on the ground in the tragedy displayed in front of her. A general approached her on sight, bowing briefly before he summarized a report.

"Your majesty, we have sustained a few casualties in the fire, we have evacuated everyone that we could from this part. We haven't found the one responsible for this yet and… we have yet to find your consort, my sincerest apologies…", the general spoke in regret, hanging his head low as he almost feared to get punished severely just for speaking out this fact.

"Then find him! Search every last pile and rock, now!", she ordered sternly, causing the general to bow one last time in acknowledgement before he rushed off to spread the order. Her eyes remained on the sundering flames for what felt like an eternity, before Dorothea came into her mind. Moving over to where the soldiers carried the rest of the wounded, she scanned every single individual before her eyes came to halt when she spotted her friend laying on the ground, separated slightly from the various others, her burns getting treated. Upon her approach, the medic tended to the last minor burn before he bowed and left to treat another wounded, leaving the two of them alone.

"Edelgard… I'm so sorry…", she was quickly hushed as Edelgard knelt in front of her, scanning her friend over briefly before she looked back at her, asking her straight away.

"Dorothea, you have to tell me what happened. Where is…!", she stopped as her friend looked back at her apologetically before she pointed behind her, making her turn around before Dorothea continued.

"He is… he is not the same. Something dreadful overcame him, turning him violent… he was trying to restrain himself, but… it was as if he was constantly fighting something within himself before he unleashed a terrible kind of dark magic. After he destroyed the building, the last thing I saw of him was leaving this way. Linhardt and I are alright, but… i'm so sorry, Edelgard…", her voice broke as tears began to drop down from her eyes in sorrow and regret. Her eyes widening in realization, Edelgard froze in confusion as she followed the direction her friend had pointed to.

That was impossible, she _came _from that direction…!

"Take your time to recover. I will go and find him myself.", before Dorothea could protest and warn her, Edelgard had rushed off towards where she came from, having the old relic chamber always on sight in the distance. It was the only possibility of where he might have gone, and whatever was corrupting him had its eyes on the relic. She didn't have the time to rally the Black Eagle members, instead, she ordered every available soldier on the way to secure the area she suspected him to have gone to, hoping that she wasn't too late. As she caught sight of the building that was sealed mere moments ago as she reached her destination, the entrance was already open, the sealed doors forcefully torn apart by some kind of magic. Rushing ahead of her soldiers and into the chamber itself, she watched for any sign of him, scanning the entire room before her eyes settled onto a cracked casket.

Time seemed to stop as her eyes widened, a cold shiver running down her spine. Everything became deadly quiet when she felt her breathing become heavier, finding it increasingly hard to breath at all. She dropped down onto her knees, feeling her strength fading away as she stared at the now empty casket.

He was gone… and so was the sword…

* * *

A lone figure strived through the forest, shakily stumbling forward before a thick branch on the ground caused him to trip onto his knees. He had to keep moving… his blue hair was entangled, covered with ashes and dust, his eyesight merely providing him with a shaky vision of his surroundings, becoming worse with each second.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, worming itself into his consciousness as he blinked several times, trying to fight within himself for dominance over the unknown presence that robbed him of any conscious thought. He shouldn't… he had to stop…!

Regaining control of his body once again, he stared down at his right hand which was grasping the Sword of the Creator tightly, a strange sensation filling him as he tried to drop it. With each attempt, the pain slowly returned in his head before he groaned in pain, his head overwhelmed by the various sensations as something clawed at his mind again, hindering him to think clearly.

_**'Don't resist…!'**_

Grunting in severe pain, he clutched his head as the stinging pain intensified, feeling as if something was overfilling his head, causing it to burst at any moment. Stiffening his body, he wrestled with the being that tried to take over, desperately trying everything to prevent it from taking over once more. All the destruction he had caused… all those lives that were on his side… his own students… he couldn't let that happen again…!

Suddenly a pair of steps caught his attention, seemingly causing his inner fight to pause for but a moment as they drew closer. As he tried to see anything through the faint moonlight that managed to shine through the top of the tall trees, the pain didn't cease as he struggled to maintain his consciousness. Raising himself slowly, he stumbled multiple times as he tried to find his footing, holding the sword protectively in front of him as he listened for the steps which were continuously approaching him from the front.

However, soon he could hear them from his sides as well, approaching at the same speed as those before, effectively making him turn from one side to the other, not being able to make out how many were approaching his position. Only a brief moment later the quantity of steps seemingly seemed to have surrounded him entirely, causing him to panic before he screamed again in agony, his mind begging for release as he succumbed to the ground again, piercing the sword into the ground in front of him to keep him from falling down, shifting his entire weight onto it. He was helpless…

_**'Give in… and soon, all of this will end…'**_

That voice… what…

"What are you!?", shouting out his thoughts with hatred and pain, he gritted his teeth as it seemed to quietly laugh at him.

_**'Does it matter?' **_

As he scanned his surroundings, he could faintly make out the shadowy silhouettes of several armed figures closing in on him, a faint light emitting from their eyes. Who were they…? _What _were they…

_**'All that matters is that you and I are very similar…'**_

Gasping in shock as the first figure stepped closer to the light, he recognized that the person in front of him was emitting a dark mist that was seemingly surrounding it, its skin an unhealthy mixture of black and grey, despite its human features.

_**'We both wield the power to destroy entire armies…'**_

There was no escape. It was pointless. He could not fight so many… he couldn't bare the seething pain… he could not even try to defend himself like this. Grasping every last ounce of willpower, he screamed in pure agony as the being tried to keep him down before he could try to stand up once more. Sparing a last glance at the mysterious soldiers, he gasped in irritation as they suddenly knelt on the ground, every last one of them slowly getting onto their knees while their head hang low, forming a circle around him. Suddenly a deep laugh echoed in his mind, causing him to wince. None of them moved anymore as he panted heavily, turning his head in every direction in utter confusion.

_**'A long time it has been… and such a fragile form it turned out to be…'**_

His body turned limp, whatever strength might have been left faded away as his body turned cold, paralyzing him on the spot. His breath slowed down while his eyes shook, his vision slowly turning darker.

_**'But my armies still stand, and our swords are the same…' **_

As his hand slowly slipped away from the sword's hilt, releasing it from his grasp, he collapsed forward and onto the ground, the last thing he saw being the Sword of the Creator, still stuck in place. And the shadow that slowly placed itself onto it…

_**'And you… you will serve a great purpose…'**_

* * *

Silence reigned in the room, a somber atmosphere reigning in the air as nobody dared speak up while Edelgard's gaze was solely directed on the map in front of her, nothing but a cold and calculating gaze studying it closely. Having rejoined with the rest of the party in their old classroom, all of her available forces were searching inside and around the monastery while Edelgard restlessly searched for any trace or hint of where he could have gone, pacing around the room in certain periods. Suggestions that weren't directly connected with his disappearance were swiftly ignored and thrown to the side, and while Dorothea didn't wanted to say it, Edelgard was not thinking clearly. Ferdinand realized this as well but, as it was, he too knew that speaking up about it would do no good in her current state. Dorothea knew that look Edelgard had in her eyes:

She was desperate and all too willing to do anything to reach her goal, and she was sure she would go to _any _lengths to get him back. She had spent her entire waking time to search for him along with the soldiers, not letting a second go by in which she even considered to rest. She feared that her friend would make a reckless decision based upon her inner broken feelings… the longer they remained in the dark without any trace of Byleth's whereabouts, the greater her fears became. She _had _to say something, _anything_, to reassure her friend, to convince her to at least rest for awhile before she hindered herself with her fatigue, but regardless whom of them spoke up, Edelgard would return it with the same response. Her soldiers hadn't found a single trace, and neither did she. As long as they didn't find him, she wouldn't rest for a single moment. Time went by quickly, and even though only three days after his disappearance had passed, it already felt like an eternity for her. As the day passed and the night sky was filled with stars again outside, Edelgard was once again pacing in the assembly hall of the Black Eagles, not uttering a word while the rest watched on with empathy, trying to think of something themselves. By the end of the week, the whole Empire would probably be aware of his disappearance, as every single part was ordered to search in their respective places should he have truly gotten away that far. When Bernadetta suddenly entered the room with a tablet in her hands, filled with a small meal that consisted out of some meat and a few slices of bread, she hesitantly approached Edelgard before she spoke up after a moment to catch her attention.

"...E-Edelgard? I brought you something… I figured you might-", as her gaze shifted and settled upon Bernadetta, she internally squirmed as she met her cold gaze, almost dropping the tablet in the process. Yet, after a brief moment, she braced herself and quickly continued.

"I-I'll leave it on the table for you…", Edelgard blinked twice as she watched the scene with slight confusion. Petra considered to speak up, but thought about it for a moment instead.

_'Does she not see her own cold way of expression?' _

Suddenly the doors burst open again as a soldier rushed inside, catching the attention of everyone before he bowed in front of Edelgard, who eagerly awaited a hopeful report.

"Your majesty, an urgent report from the southern patrols. Unknown forces have attacked several villages in the old Alliance territory, and they have overwhelmed our reinforcements. We suspect them to be moving towards the great bridge of Myrddin next, we're awaiting your orders?", Edelgard took in the information while the others listened in anticipation.

"Unknown forces? Who was their leader? How many are there? Report everything you know about them."

"We were caught off guard the first time, but our scouts have reported that their flags bare the Crest of Flames on them. Their numbers are overwhelming, we have yet to find out how they managed to move through the territory without getting noticed beforehand. Their leader was wielding a chain like sword, he wiped out multiple parts of our forces to counter their advance. We were unable to do anything…", upon that, Edelgard pinned the point of their next destination on the map, ordering the soldier to assemble the entirety of their available forces stationed within the monastery to move out and prepare for combat. The soldier bowed once again before he took his leave, Caspar taking the moment to speak up.

"Chain like? You bet that sounds like someone we know! We're gonna get there and fight our way through these people in no time, regardless of who they are! We're gonna get the professor back!", he shouted in pure determination as he grabbed his axe to underline his words. And for once, neither one of the others nor Edelgard did object, for she couldn't have said it any better herself.

"Prepare yourselves. We're going to move out immediately!"

* * *

The destruction awaiting them upon their arrival at the great bridge caught them caught them off guard, since Edelgard was at least expecting to arrive sooner than they did based upon their shorter route, but the retreating soldiers who were trying to bring out the wounded from the battlefield were telling her otherwise. It had not fallen under their control yet, that was all that counted.

"Forward!", pointing her sword ahead, her battalions charged forward to engage the enemy further ahead and support the ones who were still holding their original position. Edelgard had left Aymir behind, the relic on which she had relied upon in many battles before, it seemed to have lost all value to her. The last thing she wanted to have near her anymore was one of those cursed relics.

"So we're going to stick to the plan? Let's move on then!", Ferdinand exclaimed as he readied his lance. Edelgard nodded, turning around to face every single one and go over the plan one last time.

"Avoid the mass engagements and leave the main part of their forces to our own, the sooner we cut a path towards Byleth, the sooner we will end this once and for all. Once we find him… leave anything further to me and me only, is that understood? Merely focus on anyone that tries to interfere. I won't leave the battlefield without him returning with me.", her tone left no room for arguments, her gaze gliding over every single member of the group for assurance before she directed it onto the ground for a moment.

"Be careful and watch out for one another… I refuse to lose one of you either…", she muttered before her expression hardened again, clasping her sword tightly when everyone nodded.

"Let's move out then-"

"Edelgard, wait… once we find him, what are you going to do…?", Dorothea's was almost a mere whisper that was filled with worry and fear, causing Edelgard to close her eyes tightly for a brief moment before she looked back at her with unfaltering determination.

"I will find a way… whatever may happen. Now, let's move out!", and with that, the Black Eagle Strike Force approached the battlefield from the sidelines, taking a narrow passageway that led away from the main battlefield which took place on the great bridge. With Edelgard at the lead, they charged forward to engage the few Undead that had discovered the passage as well, fighting against the few Imperial soldiers that were holding their ground to keep them away from ambushing their main force from behind. Edelgard targeted the ones that were not occupied with one of her own soldiers, evening the odds as more of them came along.

"Let's see how long you piles of ash can hold out!", swinging his axe in a wild fury, Caspar landed a strong swipe on one of the undead, who returned the force at equal strength and more speed than he had anticipated, causing him to take a strike at his own armor. Grunting with determination, he shook it off and continued his assault, more wary of his opponent this time. He couldn't afford overconfidence now…

Meanwhile, Bernadetta stood at the back as she aimed at the head of one of those beasts, her arms shaking as she witnessed the emotionless being cutting down one of their own soldiers.

_'Calm down Bernie, aim, steadily, and… hopefullyblasthimaway!' _

As she focused back on the undead, she almost squirmed as she found it staring right back at her, his gaze seeming to pierce her from a distance before she released the arrow in a panic, piercing it in its head which caused him to slowly drop to the ground before he dissipated away. Heaving a sigh, she held on to her bow as she aimed at the next one, she was going to help get their professor back! They had no right to stand in their way!

Petra made sure to cover Edelgard's back as the Emperor mercilessly struck down anyone that approached her in her way towards the one she seeked. She was not going to let any bystander surprise her friend from behind. Upon an unlucky miss of her attack, the Undead managed to get a clean cut along her left arm, causing her to wince briefly before she brought her sword forward in a swift movement, piercing through his abdomen before he, too, faded away. As her warm blood dripped down her arm, a hand suddenly moved over it before it glowed, sealing the cut in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing that couldn't be fixed.", Linhardt helped her up to which she nodded at him in gratitude.

"Much appreciated!"

Edelgard was growing restless, she had yet to catch sight of him, getting tired of the Undead that continuously stepped between her to stop her in her advance. Letting her anger fuel her actions, her face remained as calm as ever as she brought her sword down with a force that seemed to make even the undead fear her, incapacitating the unlucky risen that faded away in an instant, her gaze nothing but a cold void that stared down her opponents as they hesitated in their approach before they seemed to work up the courage by moving in all at once. Holding her sword to her side, she awaited every single one of them, daring them to come at her to face their end.

Suddenly, a great wave of energy cut them down from behind, crashing against the wall to her left before the Undead faded away in a combined scream of agony. As the smoke cleared, she gazed in front of her before she gasped right afterwards, her hand gripping her sword tightly as she gazed into his eyes. Not anymore were they filled with warmth and devotion, instead, they were replaced with a pair of glowing red eyes that were letting even the Undead pale in comparison, his entire body enveloped by a dark mist while he held the Sword of the Creator tightly in his hand.

She narrowed her eyes. He _would _be with her again by the end of this, or she would die trying.

Byleth didn't move for a long while before he spoke up, a dark and malicious voice coming from him.

**"You are not the one I seek…"**

Edelgard didn't utter a single word in return. She had nothing to say to that _monster _that was merely using his body. No, she would let her sword speak for her. She would let it perish for daring to have ever tried to corrupt him!

She would free him… no matter the cost.

And so, she merely held her sword to the side, waiting for it to make the first move. Narrowing his eyes upon that, he accepted the silent invite and charged forward with utmost confidence, keeping his sword in its normal form as he slashed forward, initiating their clash. They both held their position as Edelgard parried the hit, both of them pushing against one another. As Edelgard continued to stare into his glowing eyes, she pushed him back with a wave of strength that overcame her before she struck forward herself, landing powerful yet elegant strikes in an aggressive assault which put him onto the defense, holding her sword in place after another strike before he struck his elbow against her chest, giving him the time he needed to recover from her assault. However, once he looked back at her, he was surprised to see her merely staring back at him with her sword on her side, having already recovered from the blow.

"You will regret your actions."

**"**_**You **_**will regret to have stood in my way."**

Having heard enough, she took a quick step forward in a swift motion to land a hit on his hand, aiming to make him drop his weapon to which he sneered, stepping to the side. In another swift movement, however, Edelgard spun around in a circle and aimed her sword once again at his arm, her sword cutting into his flesh which caused him to grunt in pain, slashing his sword against hers to push it away from his wound. As the clean blood dripped down her blade, she found her breathing become heavier. Extending the sword into its second form, Byleth quickly slashed the energy filled chain forward in an attempt to slice her stomach before a blast of electricity came into his way, causing him to pull back, shifting the sword into its original form again. He _knew _not to overdo it anymore if didn't have to be… looking behind his opponent, he saw several other figures fighting off his soldiers in an attempt to get to them. He was not ready to face too many at once, at least not for the time being. He had to get used to this body…

Looking back as well, Edelgard silently thanked Dorothea for her help, having seen her position she intervened with her magic from a distance, giving her a worried look as she saw Byleth's current form. She would not have that, and while she appreciated the help, it was still _her _fight. And this was her opportunity to get to him! As she rushed forward with both of her hands clasped tightly around her sword, Byleth surveyed the field and pondered briefly about his options before he gritted his teeth. There would be another chance, he saw his opportunity…

Byleth switched his sword into the chain once again, sending another wave of pure energy towards her to drive her back, forcing Edelgard to halt in her approach. She cursed in frustration, she was almost there…

"Keep pushing forward!"

"Edelgard, take a look around! We are losing ground everywhere, this is _**not **_a wise decision!", Ferdinand cut in which caused her to take a look around. Her soldiers were slowly losing the endless battle against the undead soldiers who were merely replacing each of their fallen with multiple more whilst her own were either forced to retreat or being slaughtered on the spot. They were losing the bridge…

Suddenly, some of her soldiers began to cheer before it spreaded like a wildfire as they charged right back at the enemy with a large strike force backing them up from behind.

_'Reinforcements…?'_

"Your majesty, watch out!", coming back to her senses, Edelgard whirled around to block an incoming strike from an Undead before she hit the hilt of her sword against his stomach, giving him the rest with a clean slice along his throat right afterwards. Turning around again upon the familiar voice, she heaved a deep sigh in relief as Hubert came up from behind, giving her a bow. They had turned the table around.

"I'm bringing reinforcements from our troops positioned at Fodlan's throat. After hearing the reports, I came back immediately.", upon her widening eyes, Hubert suspected what would most likely come next and cut her off before she could say anything.

"Do not worry, no attacks are guaranteed to come from the Almyran forces."

"But how…?", at that, Hubert seemed to hesitate before he finally heaved a _very _deep sigh. Suddenly a few charged arrows flew past them, piercing a group of Undead that were closing in from behind to their surprise.

"Well… I can't exactly say that this is what I expected when I wanted to visit you all again, buuut it is still nice to be here again. Do you need some help with this?", Edelgard froze as the voice echoed in her mind, her gaze shifting over to Hubert with wide and unbelieving eyes to which he merely sighed again.

"I do hope you can one day find it within yourself to forgive me for this, your majesty, but it was the only choice I had to assist you.", Hubert muttered under his breath as the familiar face of Claude stepped up from behind him, looking over at Edelgard as well in a well meant greeting.

"I thought we could have left this behind ourselves. The last time I didn't stab you in the back either, besides, I still owe you a debt, do I not?", Claude had his signature smile on his face as he looked back at Edelgard with confidence in his, the latter merely staring back with her eyes still seemingly staring into nothingness. It still didn't answer her first question…

She didn't know whether or not this was just an illusion or a bad joke from Hubert, the latter thought immediately shoved away again at the words 'Hubert' and 'joke' in a single sentence and the former seemingly too good to be true. But either way, she had no time for this fool. Shaking her head, she shifted her gaze back to Hubert, who was apparently awaiting a punishment judging by his expression.

"I appreciate the help, we need to push the enemy back and restore our position on the bridge. I do not have the time to explain everything but…", looking back at Claude, whose expression had turned serious, she continued.

"... if you can buy me the time I need and keep the enemy at bay, then you can just as well say that there was never a debt to begin with."

"Of course, as long as your troops won't try to kill me on sight, I will assist you as best as I can.", he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice to which she sighed, telling Hubert to inform their soldiers about it.

"Good, I am counting on you two.", without another word, Edelgard chased after Byleth and into the forest which lay beyond the bridge, the way cleared and secured for now by her friends who were doing their best to hold of the few remaining Undead that weren't occupied with the main army. As she ran, she clasped her sword tightly again.

_'Don't worry… I __**will **__free you once and for all.'_

* * *

Navigating through the dense forest while closely observing her surroundings, Edelgard followed the trace Byleth had left in his waking, the black mist still sticking to the ground even after he had passed through the area. She was tense; if she were observing the situation from the outside, she would have never attempted what she did right now, blindly chasing after him with the chances being high that it was merely a trap. But it was her only chance as well to reach him before he could plan his next move. If she were to die here, then so be it. Looking ahead of herself, she almost immediately stopped as she gazed upon his form standing in front of her, the trace ending. As her steps caught his attention, his head slightly moved upwards while his back was still facing her, his narrowed eyes still concealed from her sight before she completely came to a halt, causing him to turn around at last, his sword tightly in hand. The odds were far better now…

Utter silence reigned between them as they looked into each other's eyes, even though Edelgard knew that she was not looking into _his _eyes. She was looking at a vile being that used him merely for its own purposes, and yet, it was still _him _she was facing. And now here she was, after all these moments of pure agony and sorrow, the unbearable feelings of emptiness that tore at her for every second she was left with no trace of him, not knowing what she could do. If she made a single wrong move, he would either end her life, or she would end his. And everything would be over…

None of them moved as the only things she heard her own quickened breathing, her heart beating ever so strongly. It was then when she narrowed her eyes, grasping her sword tighter. She couldn't allow herself to be weak now, she had to stand strong through this. Whatever happened… she would a find a way. She would _**not **_lose him!

With slow steps, she increased her pace after each one she took before she fully rushed at him, holding her sword in both of her hands before she brought it down in a vertical swing, causing him to block, pushing against her sword. As they traded blow after blow, their swords clashing in a wild pattern, neither of them gave in to the other's attempts. Edelgard analyzed his fighting style; his attacks were holding strong force within them, devastating when they managed to hit their target, but his moves were nonetheless predictable, in more than enough occasions she could read his next move like a book, giving her an advantage as she slowly won ground against him. And she didn't lack enough force in her own attacks either; within her, the only thing burning was the desperate desire to destroy the being that took him. As Byleth was pushed back after she delivered a blow with the hilt of her sword, he gritted his teeth between harsh breaths, his wounds causing him to stumble slightly. Focusing her again, he jumped upwards in a last attempt to bring his sword down from above, aiming to cut his sword into her shoulder.

**"I won't perish… soon, **_**she **_**will know that I have returned…!" **

Paying his words no mind, she anticipated his attack before she stepped back at the last second, his sword slicing through the ground. Before he could correct his mistake, Edelgard raised her own sword to his horror, trying to raise his own in an attempt to save himself from her incoming attack before her body glowed suddenly, the symbol of her Crest lighting up behind her before she brought her sword down with all of her might.

…

The sword was shattered, broken in half, while the shadow it manifested slowly seeped away, leaving only its host that was defeated by her. As Byleth lay defenseless and hurt in front of her, wincing on the ground, her arm started to tremble, a tear slowly dripping down her cheek as her facade broke entirely, desperately trying to think of anything she could do…

She hesitated.

His eyes sparked to life, an opening he was only waiting for. Drawing his dagger in the blink of an eye he stepped forward in a last attempt to impale her with it. Her eyes widening in realization, her reflexes took over, grabbing his arm with her left hand, halting it in its attempt to take her life away before she forcefully gripped down onto it, causing him to drop the dagger before she shoved him against her, bringing her arms around him as she held him close. Not flinching once as he resisted with any strength he could still muster, she held him tight, not allowing him to move an inch out of her embrace while she buried her head on his neck.

She could never harm. _Never_. He was still there, he was still inside, she _knew _he was still there, and she wouldn't give up on him. Even if it meant to sacrifice herself if it had to be.

"Byleth… I believe in you, I _know _that you can hear me… don't stop to resist, don't let it take over yourself, keep fighting it! Please… come back to me…", she whispered, his struggle increasing for a moment as he grunted in frustration before it slowly ceased for a brief moment, his eyes turning blank. Suddenly, her hand started to glow brightly, the symbol of her crest appearing on her hand before Byleth started to struggle wildly within her grasp, trying desperately to free himself as he screamed in pure agony, causing Edelgard to hold him as strongly as she could, his screams stabbing her on the inside before it all came to an end, his movements ceasing entirely as his body merely slumped against her. She gasped, gently laying him down into her arms before she turned his head to look at him, warm tears slowly dripping down from her cheeks. He was still breathing…

When is eyes moved ever so slightly, she held him closer towards here, meeting his now colorful eyes again as they locked gazes, his own weakly looking back at her before he whispered.

"Don't… don't look at me…", his voice broken and filled with sorrow, her eyes widened before more tears fell down upon him, her eyes narrowing as she threw her head around his neck before she cried freely.

"You… you dare say that...? You… you…", she sobbed in between, holding him against her with all her strength, not letting him go anymore. Her sobs became joyful as a smile graced her among her tear stained face.

"Welcome back, Byleth…"

**Well… I wasn't too cruel, was I? Nah…**

**Edit: I agree with the last part, it was not really fitting, that is why I cut it out. I have updated some of the older chapters as well. ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Reaching for a Dream

A small but steady breath was hearable as Byleth's chest was gently rising and falling in rhythm, captured in a peaceful sleep while Edelgard merely laid with her head resting on her arms, watching him recover from what had been a horrible nightmare for him. But that was all she wanted it to be for him, a nightmare that was worth nothing more than a distant and dark memory that should be forgotten. Having already taken the blame for everything that happened before the dark had risen once again, Byleth would now seemingly not even dare to willingly look into her eyes again. How much she wished he could see that all of this was never his fault…

When suddenly another yawn slowly escaped her, she rose her right hand to rub her eyes gently, threatening to fall asleep whenever she would let it overcome her. But she still refused to do so, she just wished to watch him for a moment longer… in truth, she feared he would be gone again if she would let herself fall asleep for the briefest moment. How much this dreadful thought wormed itself into her mind, it made her reach out her hand to softly take hold of his arm while she slowly rested her head on her left arm again, watching his steady breaths. They were back in the Monastery, he was safe… all she had left to do was for him to wake up… and to see her again. Looking at the palm of her right hand, she slowly brushed her fingers along his arm as she for the very first time simply felt… free. Free from any worries and, free from what she despised within herself for so long…

* * *

_"His blood? You were well aware of his-" _

_"Condition, yes. And he was also very well aware that you might react like this, which is why he gave me his consent when I approached him. No harm came to pass, I made absolutely sure of that. It is the only solution I came to with my research, but… well, given that this is still the first time to try it out, I can't say for sure if it will ultimately work or not. The only thing I can say is that it might be the only possibility. Given that the Crest resides in parts of your blood…", Hannemann stopped with an apologetic expression as he looked back at the Emperor. _

_"In order to create a proper balance and give you the blood of the professor, I will inevitably have to take an amount of your own. If everything I went over proves to be correct, it is indeed possible to 'cleanse' yourself of your Crests, if you want to put it like that. But, as I said, the process might not be very pleasant, and nothing is guaranteed. It is ultimately your choice, I apologize for not having found another way."_

_Edelgard didn't say anything in return as she looked back at the old scholar, multiple thoughts and images running through her mind her consciousness returned to her surroundings again. _

_"I will try whatever is necessary."_

* * *

Looking back at Byleth again, her eyes softened. At least Hannemann had taken the samples before all of this happened…

Suddenly an almost silent knock came from the door, causing her to look up from Byleth before the unknown visitor let himself inside as the door slowly opened, the former Alliance leader quietly stepping inside upon seeing Byleth's sleeping form beside Edelgard, who was sitting on a chair next to him.

"I can't think of anything that might be important enough for you to disturb me. Especially now.", Edelgard kept her tone respectively quiet, but the hint in her message was clear, leaving Claude to heave a sigh.

"Actually, there is… but that is not why I'm here now. How's teach?", despite everything, the worry in his tone as he looked back at him calmed her at least enough to tolerate his presence for the time being.

"He will be fine again…", she looked back at him herself, placing her left hand onto his hand as well as she simply watched his chest rise and fall in calm breaths.

"I will probably never be able to understand or even grasp what has transpired before I came along, but I worry for teach as much as everyone else, you can believe me on this. He might not have chosen me back then, but that doesn't mean that he didn't made a good choice anyway.", his smile vanished as quickly as it appeared upon seeing that Edelgard remained silent, her expression not changing a bit as he tried to lighten the mood. Suddenly, the ring she was wearing on her left hand as she was holding Byleth's hand in her own caught his attention, causing him to try and speak once more.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were… well, what can I say? Congratulations! If it isn't too much, who is the lucky person?", upon seeing where Claude's gaze was directed at, looking at her ring intently, Edelgard once again remained silent and instead now placed both of her hands on Byleth's before she let a smile grace her lips, letting her actions speak more than any of her words could. For a long moment, Claude merely stood there, the surprise vanishing abruptly as a smile came to his face as well while he looked to the ground, letting the thoughts process in his mind as he pictured them both like that together, trying to imagine the possible scenarios… the more he thought about it, the more he could have smiled at the realization that it was not as far fetched as he might have thought at the first glance. Merely unexpected. With a humorous chuckle he spoke up again, he wouldn't let this opportunity slide.

"I see… and here I was, thinking I might have still had a chance at getting him onto my side.", with a comical sigh, he merely held his hands in front of him in defense as he chuckled at Edelgard's cold stare, boring through him with it.

"Buuuut, I guess I'll have to deal with it. Jokes aside, I congratulate you, you and Teach are a match that is…", as he left the sentence openly hanging, Edelgard gave a sideway glance towards him, furrowing her brows slightly upon any negative sentence that may come now.

_'... truly frightening…'_, an inevitable thought that crossed his mind as he just now compared the two of them, seeing the many similarities that connected them, until he stopped thinking about it further, lacking the insight that he couldn't have as a bystander. He slightly opened his mouth before he hesitated for a brief moment, throwing the thought aside as he formed a new sentence in his mind.

"... fitting like nothing else. I couldn't imagine anyone else managing to catch the attention of teach like that, as much as I'd like to know the details…", as he further thought about what he was just blabbering, coupled with the mild stare Edelgard gave in return, he simply let the topic go to ponder about it later. It was still not the only reason he was here for, and he might as well address it now.

"Maybe you came to know it already, but the reason for Almyra to stop their attacks is-"

"Standing in front of me right now, Hubert has informed of that. I congratulate you as well, your country is one that was never led by a foolish belief that blinded the entirety of its people.", as she said that, Edelgard remembered the time when she told Byleth about Almyra, and the possibility of maintaining a peaceful relationship between the two countries. Now that she thought about it again, her gaze lingering on the new Almyran king…

… she took it back.

"Yes, I was hoping to maintain a friendly relationship between the both of our countries. After all, the war is over now, it would be a chance for a new beginning. That's why I wanted to start with a treaty that would secure the peace, after teach is feeling better again, that is. I'm simply glad to be here again, even after these harsh times…", he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about his dream of Almyran people and those of Fodlan living together without any cultural boundaries…

Edelgard knew not what the former alliance leader was planning for the future, but she knew one thing for sure. As Claude opened his eyes again, he continued.

"Well, I've probably bothered you enough by now, I do hope to see this come true in the end, as well as seeing the both of you at a later time.", with that, he waved his hand before he took his leave, closing the door silently behind him as he left Edelgard and Byleth alone again, the former shifting her gaze back towards him. A small smile graced her lips while her eyes softened.

"If we are still around by the time, that is."

A small stir caused her to look into his eyes as he slowly opened them, adjusting them before the very first thing he witnessed was her gaze locked with his own, looking tenderly at him while she brushed her hand slightly along his chest, placing it onto his cheek. However, upon her actions she found him slowly averting his eyes from her own, shifting his head to the opposite side to avoid her gaze.

She would have none of that.

Moving her hand onto his left cheek, she gently forced him to look into her eyes once more before she bend on top of him, placing her lips onto his own. His gasp was cut short as she held him lovingly, not letting go of his cheek to show him her longing while she gently intertwined her other hand with his own, pinning it onto the bed. Only after a long moment did she slowly part, keeping her head only a mere inch away from his own as she gazed intently into his eyes, sharing her deepest feelings with him.

"Don't attempt to push me away… I would never blame you for anything, Byleth… never.", she whispered tenderly before she hugged him from the side of the bed, laying her head beside his neck and on top of the pillow he was resting on, careful with her horned crown that she kept away from him.

"I could have… I could have killed you all… and during it all, I could witness everything from within, everything…", Edelgard placed a finger onto his mouth, silencing him before he could say anything further.

"No, it was not you. It was _never _you. If you hadn't returned to me… I wouldn't have been able to do anything, I would have gladly accepted my end… because I knew that you were still there, I never doubted you for a single moment. And you returned to me…", Byleth shuddered ever so slightly as he felt her warm breath on his neck.

"... that is all that matters to me.", Edelgard whispered into his ear before she moved her hand onto his cheek again. All that she wanted him to do was to let it go, to leave it be and never remember it as anything more than a bad dream. She wanted to take all of this darkness away from him, to shine as a light for him, just as he was for her. As she opened her eyes slightly, she still managed to hear him clearly as he muttered his words almost inaudibly.

"... thank you, for everything…", she hummed softly, looking into his eyes from beside him with a genuine smile.

"That is my sole desire, Byleth. You should know that as of now.", sighing contently, the pair remained in a comfortable and peaceful silence, yet, Edelgard pondered about how to approach what was on her mind, already trying to imagine how he would receive it. Because that was the only thing that was left in her mind now, the only thing she had left to do, _promised _to do. They both had.

All that Edelgard could see now when she looked out into the world was what they had created, what they had wanted to see for so long. Those who slither in the dark had perished, they had crushed the last obstacles that kept them away from a peaceful land. All that was left to do… was to reach out for their last dream, and there was nothing in their way anymore. Edelgard had pictured this moment for so long already, and she had no doubts that Byleth felt the same. She had already made the arrangements…

Now, it would only be the two of them.

It was only after Byleth slowly managed to move properly that Edelgard decided to let him sit up from the bed, however, still refusing to let him go out of their room yet for him to take more time to recover, as well as having not a single soul to disturb them as they spend their time together. It was during this time that Edelgard was always just herself, the intense feelings of pure freedom and joy within her as she sat beside Byleth being more than she could keep to herself, constantly displaying on her face as a tender smile as the both of them simply looked out of the window and onto the distant sun that painted the horizon in a soothing and glowing red light as it slowly descended to give way into the night again. Nothing else was on her mind anymore, now that there was no possibility for her to worry about anything that her mind might have still been able to throw at her, regardless of the odds. Everything was out in the open, and everything was right…

"... Byleth?", he glanced at her in response, letting her know she had his full attention.

"Back then we still had a long way in front of us, it still seemed to be so far away… but it isn't anymore, our new future stands right in front of us.", Byleth's eyes widened slightly upon her words, turning his head to see Edelgard shifting on her chair to face him directly, looking him straight into his eyes with a serene smile, the red glow shining onto her eyes, causing them to glimmer in the setting sun.

"We have accomplished everything together, and I want to hold on onto the promise we have both made…", Byleth waited for her to finish, pondering if she truly meant what he thought she meant to say.

"I want to relinquish the crown. We are finally free to live the rest of our life together with just the two of us…"

* * *

Surprise was not present on Hubert's face as he along with the Black Eagles stood assembled within Edelgard's quarters, her and Byleth standing in front of the group. While the rest of the group was still not aware of it, Hubert knew what was coming next, having discussed it with the Emperor back when she approached him. A request, one that he knew was bound to come sooner or later, though he had secretly hoped it might not have come to that. And while her decision of choosing him honored him deeply, trusting him enough for him to protect and value what they had strived to create after all this time, he knew it also meant for him to stay behind. For a long time he pondered about it, but ultimately knew that at the end, he would reach the same conclusion. He would make sure that what her Majesty had created would never fall to ruin, he would protect her values and ideals for which she had sacrificed so many lives for. It was the least he could do to ensure that not a single worry would haunt her after she stepped back, to ensure that she could rest with ease and that the Empire would continue to strive under its new system. Hubert promised that.

Meanwhile, Byleth was swarmed with his former students who looked at him in relief upon seeing their beloved teacher in good health again, rid of what had once befallen and corrupted him. It was especially Dorothea and Linhardt who remained to speak with him just a little longer while everyone else began to wonder what both Edelgard and Byleth had in mind with assembling everyone here.

"Don't scare me again like this, seeing that lifeless expression… it is something that would never befit you, something that corrupts the way you truly are…", Dorothea spoke with sorrow as the images came hack into her mind, the glowing red eyes seemingly piercing through her soul being an image that she never wanted to witness on a person like him ever again. As she looked back up at him, she whispered the last part with a sad glint in her eyes.

"Edelgard was broken after you disappeared again… she wouldn't have been able to take it anymore should she have lost you to the darkness. Please… stay safe, for her sake as well as your own. It is apparent what she would become if she were to lose you, Byleth.", upon that, the regret and feelings of shame returned to him once more, reminding him of what he was still internally blaming himself for.

"Forgive me…", Byleth muttered with his gaze directed upon the ground, Linhardt having taken it upon himself to distract Edelgard for the briefest of moments to let the conversation between the two of them go unnoticed by the Emperor. Dorothea only smiled in return, shaking her head.

"You don't need any forgiveness for anything, it was never your fault. Seeing Edie and you like this again is the only thing we could have all wished for after everything that happened.", Dorothea said before she stepped back towards the others, allowing Linhardt to do so as well who in turn went to speak with the professor again as well.

"You had us all worried sick, professor. I know it isn't appropriate to say it out _now_, but… having to face you as our enemy was horrifying, even if it wasn't really you.", Linhardt admitted honestly before he shook his head slightly, dismissing these thoughts. When he noticed Edelgard looking back at him with anything but appreciation upon his words, he merely smiled back at Byleth.

"But it reminds me all the more how precious the bonds we have forged truly are, we are lucky to have you with us professor.", with that, he joined the others who were waiting for Edelgard and Byleth to reveal what was on their mind.

As everyone looked at Edelgard and Byleth expectantly and with wonder, Edelgard looked at every single one of their friends briefly before she spoke up with confidence.

"As you are all now aware of it, we have accomplished much together in the last years. I want you all to know that without everyone, we wouldn't have made it this far. Every single one of you is a reason why we have managed to forge a new and peaceful world, without the influence of the false goddess.", pausing for a moment, she shifted her gaze over towards Byleth, who was standing beside her in silence, his eyes meeting hers as she looked at him with a smile.

"But that is not what forged the bond between all of us. I am eternally grateful for the days we have all spent together in the Monastery, without them, I don't know how everything would have turned out to be in the end…"

"Come on, Edelgard, the strongest bond that I can see seems to be almost blinding me, and it stands right in front of us all.", Caspar chimed in with humor, making the others smile and nod in agreement. Edelgard merely smiled and turned her gaze to the ground in embarrassment, almost seemingly mimicking Byleth's actions as he did the same, shaking her head slightly, not trying very hard to hide her blush.

"Truly, you are all unbelievable…", Edelgard muttered, yet, her voice was filled with humor as well.

"So it is time, then?", the sudden interruption of Hubert caught the attention of everyone as the loyal servant looked at the Emperor with a serious yet unreadable expression, confusing most of the attendees.

"Yes.", Edelgard declared as everyone looked at her again, awaiting an explanation for what was going on. Slowly, Edelgard reached up upon her head and gently removed the horned crown from her head, letting her hair flow outward and onto her back before she looked at everyone again, their expressions ranging from surprise to confusion.

"I am relinquishing the crown and hereby step back as the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire."

The gasps that followed this revelation were almost in perfect synchronization before silence reigned within the room, everyone taking a long moment to process what they had just witnessed.

"Like… truly? But… you never mentioned _that _to any of us before, did you?", Caspar said with his hand behind his head.

"It is as it is. I was never planning to keep my position once I would have reached my goal, it was never my intent. Now that a new world is waiting outside, I want to see what we have created with my own eyes and… simply live.", Edelgard spoke with fondness, letting her gaze wander slightly towards Byleth, shifting her head ever so slightly towards him with a smile.

"And neither were you planning to do this all by yourself now, were you?", Dorothea asked with a smug grin as she saw her friend blush again. Turning to face Byleth directly, they both held each other's hands while they gazed into each other's eyes.

"No, I was _never _planning to do this on my own either… a certain someone was already bound to come with me, whether they knew it at that point already or not…", Byleth merely hummed at this as he tilted his head slightly, causing her smile to widen.

"Aw… stop being so cute together… I will choke…", Dorothea exclaimed joyously as everyone watched the pair in front of them, a smile etched onto their faces. Even Hubert not resisting as the edge of his mouth curled upwards.

"I have to ask though, who will be your successor?", Ferdinand spoke up as he pondered about whom she may have chosen. Now that their professor was obviously out of consideration he couldn't help but wonder-"

"Hubert.", Ferdinands face fell slightly with an over dramatised expression before he caught himself again, seeing the points of why she had probably chosen him. He might not have been content with that decision, especially with being an advisor to Hubert now, but the guarantee that he would see to it that what they had created wouldn't be changed again was completely sure.

"I will make sure that all we have strived for will remain and will never be changed, I vow for that.", Hubert spoke as the pair turned towards the others again.

"And I will do everything to assist, _if _my help is wanted…?", Ferdinand asked with hesitation before Hubert suddenly chuckled.

"I suppose a piece of advice wouldn't harm in the bigger picture.", his chuckle deepened as he effectively caught everyone off guard, marveling at the rare occasion. But he wasn't even lying. He would tolerate it, even if merely her Majesty would wish for him to do so.

"And we all only wish the best for you two.", Dorothea said before she started to clap in unison with everyone else, leaving Edelgard and Byleth to smile at them again.

"Soon, I will shoulder the responsibility of Brigid. And when the time arrives, I will assist the Empire with the best of my capabilities.", Petra said with pride.

"We w-will meet again sometime, won't we…? B-but I still wish the best for you, too!", Bernadetta muttered with a smile as she looked at the pair.

"Oh, we certainly will! And even better, maybe next time you two will be parents!",

"That is taking it very far already.", Edelgard replied with narrowed eyes, yet, her reddened face was still apparent. Byleth merely looked onto the ground with his hands together on his left side, the very thought so foreign to him… all the while, Dorothea smiled with a warm expression, strangely, she was not even jealous at the slightest bit.

"I have already taken care of the housing you have chosen. I am still thinking that you should not have been as sparingly in your decision, but I have made sure that nothing will bother you there. The land is for you and you two alone, I wish you the best.", Hubert finished now with a grin of his own, as foreign as it might have been. With a last look at every single one of the Black Eagles, both Edelgard and Byleth smiled warmly at them, looking into each other's eyes for a brief moment before they spoke in unison.

"Thank you, for everything."

* * *

Never before felt every step they took so light, and the sheer atmosphere as magnificent as it was now. The wildlife around them seemed to share their joy as a pair of birds slowly flew past them with melodical chirps. As the setting sun painted the horizon with a soothing and orange glow, the small housing slowly came into view with each step they took towards their final destination. Having been lost in her blissful thoughts, she looked over to Byleth who smiled at her with the setting sunlight reflecting in his eyes.

"Shall we?", extending his hand for her to take, Edelgard shifted closer to him, her own hair now freely on her back as she slowly reached out for it.

"With pleasure.", intertwining their hands together, a smile formed on both of their faces as they looked into the distance together, moving towards the place where they would forever spend the rest of their lives together…

… to never be separated ever again.

**And that's it. I have enjoyed to write this story very much, and I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read through it, especially those that were sticking to it from the beginning! It was definitely the most fun I've had with writing in a long time, and this is also my most favorite pairing now. It might not have been very big, but I was still surprised myself when I saw the 'I hope you enjoyed this one-shot' at the beginning of the story while editing. I'm still looking forward to the last dlc wave next year!**

**Have a wonderful day! **


	15. A New Year

The night sky was punctured with the lights of small exploding balls of flames, the magicians carefully controlling their creations in the sky before letting them go free, combining them with various illusions to offer a sky that was filled with glittering and colorful lights. A lot of concentration was needed, or else the remaining flames would be big enough to set whatever patch of grass or flameable object that was unfortunate enough on fire.

But for the people observing the beauty of the glimmering lights, it was a breathtaking sight, filling the merry souls with joy and happiness, regardless of where they might be within the Empire. Hubert had made sure of that as the new Emperor observed the hard work of his sorcerers, the shimmering lights reflecting in his eyes as he gazed towards the sky, a satisfied grin growing on his face.

But for a certain pair, resting in seclusion and away from the many people all over the land, it was an experience even more joyful as they regarded the colorful night sky, sitting close while warming each other from the chilling air.

"It is beautiful…", Edelgard muttered in awe as she let the warm and cozy sensation fill her while she lidded her eyes, a sweet smile gracing her lips as her hand instinctively took hold of Byleth's, not letting go of it as he, in turn, shifted his gaze towards her to see Edelgard looking back at him. She hummed contently, brushing the tip of her nose against his, earning her a quiet gasp.

She was not the only one vulnerable and open to the loving sensation as Byleth felt a wave of joy coursing through him, easily giving in to the longing as he gently placed his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes with the knowledge that he felt safe, happy…

…and that he belonged nowhere else than at her side. A genuine smile graced his lips, feeling another rush of feelings coursing through him as she intertwined his fingers with her own.

Edelgard silently watched him for a long moment before a glint appeared in her eyes. A sudden urge gripped her, growing more powerful with each second that passed as she raised her right hand to the air, a single wish going through her mind as she entirely concentrated on what small grip of magic she possessed.

Byleth opened his eyes in curiosity as he raised his head ever so slightly, seeing Edelgard close her eyes but without ever losing the smile on her face. A flame suddenly appeared in her hand, slowly but steadily growing into a small ball of fire, giving off a gentle glow until she released it into the air, letting it raise to the sky before shaping it into a certain form.

Byleth's eyes merely widened in awe as the ball formed into a small flaming heart, erupting in a bright light before Edelgard opened her eyes again, giving an unsure glance towards Byleth as she lowered her hand again, holding it to her chest.

But before he could find any words to describe the feelings that surged through him, he found himself within a hug as Edelgard suddenly embraced him with a growing smile.

"A happy new year, Byleth…"

**And a happy new year to you as well! I hope you are all having a wonderful start ^^**


End file.
